Revenge is Best Served Cold
by Heven
Summary: Harry potter is an elf, he is also the youngest of triplets but is ignored and abused by his parents. he runs away finding a new life, family and eventually love .. dm/hp plus others slash AU please read past chapters 1 to 5 I am rewriting them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing except my own imagination **

**Ok so I'm hoping this is better than what was originally written in this chapter, I have tried not to change too much… I have tried my hardest to make this better, please review and tell me what you think. If you are a new reader, the first 5 chapters of this fic are being rewritten as they were written a few years ago. If you can get passed them, then you'll find the rest of the fic a hell of a lot better. **

**Ok this is the rewritten chapter 1**

A small dark haired boy peeked out from where he sat hidden on the stairs. He was watching a birthday party happen below, normally this wouldn't have affected him but the birthday party was for his brother and sister the hidden boy had not been invited.

The young boys name was Harry James Potter and he was the youngest triplet of Lilly and James Potter, Lilly and James if asked would tell you they had only ever wanted two children and they had got there wish with the beautiful and will full Amelia Suzanne Potter and the celebrity boy who lived Christopher Remus Potter.

The Potters hadn't always hated there youngest son once they had all lived as one happy family. It seemed now that the reason they hated there youngest son was for a heritage he had inherited by no fault of his own. Harry Potter was an elf. He was only a tiny child looking more like a three year old than the five year old he was. He had long wavy black hair, the most startling green eyes that were even brighter than his mothers and slightly pointed ears; in fact if you didn't know what an elf child looked like you probably wouldn't even realize he was different than other children. His siblings on the other hand both had strait auburn hair and hazel eyes not as striking as Harry but still beautiful.

The young elf had woken that morning going quietly to the kitchen as usual to get an apple before going to his room to avoid the celebrations. The young boy climbed up on to a stool to reach the fruit bowl but he slipped as he was climbing and his elbow caught a tin box that had been set on the counter. Time seemed to slow for the young boy as he watched the tin fall to the floor.

"HARRY!! YOU STUPID CHILD!" A flaming red headed woman grabbed the young boy and slapped him hard.

"Get to your room boy and don't come down! You have just destroyed your brother's birthday cake!" the boy cried and out ran for his room tears streaming down his face.

He had sat in his room for a while but he was a smart child he knew he had to escape the hell he called home. All his life he had lived only to be a servant and he was fed up of the abuse and obvious lack of care.

Harry packed a small bag with a few meagre possessions, his teddy that his uncle padfoot had given him, the gold bracelet that his other uncle Remus had given him with his name carved in it and the book that his mother occasionally read to him out of.

When the house had been quiet for a few hours Harry crept from his room and stole out of the back door his eyes wide with fear at what he was about to do. He took a deep breath and started to walk into the woods around his home after walking for several hours the young boy gave up and fell asleep under a tall sycamore tree.

As chances would have it walking threw the woods was a high elf, a general in King Lukeal's army and a close family friend. He had long white blond hair, stormy grey eyes and only a foolish wizard would get in his way. The man was Lord Lucius Malfoy a pureblood (he wore a Glamour charm to hide his elf heritage) wizard and known supporter of the fallen dark lord Voldemort.

The Blond was mumbling to himself as he walked along not noticing as he nearly tripped over the small boy. After getting over his shock Lucius smirked and picked up the young elf.

"Well I believe our king will be pleased young elfling … welcome to your future"

With a blink of an eye the Blond vanished taking the young Harry Potter with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - I own nothing **

**Hey this is the second rewritten chapter. Again I've tried not to change too much I hope this is better than the original chapter but it's still no where near as good as the later chapters so please keep reading. **

"W…where am I?" Harry sat up on an exceptionally big and soft bed, his face showing all his emotions as he peered near sightedly around him.

"Greetings young elf," a beautiful elfin woman with long black hair that had silver highlights in, looked at him softly with her caring Hazel eyes "my name is Lady Anya can I inquire to your name?"

"M…my name is H…Harry Potter mam"

"Harry Potter?… Merlin!... could it be?….young Elfling… is your father by any chance called James Potter?"

The young boy looked up at her but nodded softly, looking slightly scared and worried "please!... d…don't send me back there" Lady Anya softly pulled the boy in to a comforting hug which instantly calmed him, she then turned and started talking rapidly in another language with a nurse before stroking the young boys hair.

"Harry….I am going to tell you a story that started a long time ago." She softly moved the boy around so he was comfortable on her lap "There was a prince and he was called Lukeal Ormond, he was a very powerful elf and the seers never foresaw his designated mate meaning he could pick his own intended." She looked at the obviously confused child and smiled "you will understand that part when your older darling one… now back to my story …Prince Lukeal could have had his pick of any elf in the kingdom" she smiled slightly "he was charming, handsome and powerful. He was determined to set off across the land to find someone who could be his mate." She softly put the boy back on the bed and got him a glass of water before continuing the story.

"It was two years before he returned and on his arm he had a stunningly beautiful lady but there was problem….. She was a mortal witch" she waited for the boy to looked shocked but when he just looked at her with his emerald eyes she continued "the witch's name was Alicia Potter. . . He married Alicia against his father's wishes; it was unheard of for a prince to marry a mortal Harry because only males of elfin blood can take the thrown. A marriage with a mortal means that heirs might be born mortal and not with elf blood. Do you understand?"

The little boy nodded softly "it…it means….their children might not be able to rule?" The lady smiled at him encouragingly

"Prince Lukeal and his wife became king and queen only a year before they had their first child…..me…Princess Anya Lucia Ormond and as you can see I have elfin powers" she smiled at the boys sudden look of awe "the problem as you can see Harry I that I am a girl so I can not claim my fathers thrown. . . Two years later my younger brother was born his name was Prince Jamison Luke Ormond there was celebrations across the land when they found out my mother was expecting a boy but unfortunately he was born a mortal. It was a devastating blow to my father and our land not only was the new prince unable to be crown prince but ….but our mother had died in child birth." She stopped and wiped away a tear that had escaped down her pale cheek "My brother grew up loved and developed strong wizard powers so we sent him to Hogwarts, the problem with my brother is he resented his own mortality, he grew to hate all things elfin and on his 16th birthday he left our world and moved in with our maternal grandparents…he changed his name to James Potter."

The small boy who had been avidly listening to the story suddenly jerked in surprise "my father"

She smiled "That's right elfling, your father…this makes you a prince of our lands young one, do have you any brothers?"

"I have an older brother and sister, but… I am the only one like ….this" pointed to himself as Princess Anya smiled

"Well then Mister Potter if you understood my story you'll see that not only are you a Prince and my nephew but you are the sole heir to the thrown of the high elves"

**Read and Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:- I own nothing cries

"Where is the boy?" a tall elderly elf with black hair down past his waist, streaked with silver belying his age and sparkling hazel eyes which Harry had seen in his fathers face filled with disgust and malice, now in this face filled with curiosity, hope, and a sparkle of joy.

"Daddy," Anya rose gracefully and kissed her fathers cheek, "Allow me to introduce your grandson Harry James Potter." The old elf looked slightly startled before looking at the young man before him his gaze resting on Harry's scared green eyes. "Hello Harry ….. You have your grandmother's eyes. I've never seen eyes like hers until just now in your face…. Green is a very powerful color young elf……. Will you let me scan your memories Harry? I need to know why I wasn't informed when a new elfling was born of royal blood"  
Harry looked incredibly scared but nodded his small lightning scarred head letting his hair hang over his face to hide away from them all. The king then softly put a hand on Harry's head using his elf powers to scan the child's memories when he pulled back he looked furious and proud all at the same time. " Harry you are an amazing child and powerful he stroked Harry's hair back revealing the scar to deflect a dark spell at such a young age protecting siblings you were not allowed to even look at," he sighed. "I'm sorry Harry your father put protections up on your home to shield elfin scanning magic and that is why we never knew about you till you left those wards and I sent Lucius to investigate."

The Malfoy patriarch strode into the room just at that moment. "The boy was easy to find my king."

"Ahh, Lucius just the elf I wanted to see…..this is my grandson Harry Potter." Lucius looked confused. "I didn't know James had a elf for a son?…..In fact I have only ever heard of Chris potter the boy who lived and his twin sister Amelia"  
"Harry is the youngest out of the triplets my friend and he was kept hidden and abused." The white haired male looked ready to kill. "Also …. Harry is the boy who lived he protected the other two children even when he wasn't even allowed in the same room as them in case he 'contaminated them"  
Lucius's normally pale face was red with anger, "Forgive me my liege, but if I ever meet your son again I'll rip him in two"  
The king smiled at him, "Relax my friend. I have a better idea then you getting blood on your hands, and as much as I hate him he is still my son. I want you to adopt Harry and do the ritual that will transfer some of your family traits to him until he is 16 I also want you to let the press know that the Potters have lost there son and how they treated him. When Harry and young Draconis go to Hogwarts they will be registered as twins and Draco will be Harry's personal guard……you should think of a name befitting a Malfoy as well for his childhood….will you do this?" Lucius bowed deeply. "It would be my honor."

SIX YEARS LATER

"PA!….PA! IT CAME MY HOGWARTS LETTER CAME!" Harry Potter now named Alizarin Lukeal Malfoy skidded into the thrown room followed by his brother where they flew to the side of the king interrupting his meeting.  
The old elf waved his hand dismissing the room then turned to the two boys a smile on his face. Harry looked a lot more like a Malfoy now his jet black hair now white blond and his face more angular, but his eyes never changed staying the sparkling green his grandfather loved. " Does this mean I might actually get to finish a meeting on my own terms? Though I won't get to see either of my two favorite elfin's are you trying to make an old man sad?" Alizarin laughed hugging his grandfather, "Never pa and you'll see us in the summers we promise don't we Dray?"

"ALIZARIN!…..DRACONIS! ….. Right where I expected you, now what have I told you about running off?" Narcissa Malfoy took an ear of each elf and excused herself and the boys to King Lukeal. "Now if you hadn't run off you would know to get your cloak's we're going to the mortal realm…… to Diagon ally"

A shout out and a fluff white bunny to

Tara- its kawaii at the moment but watch out it might get Kowaii later on in the story :P Japanese is fun hehehe

Mystiksnake- I try

Heather- I hope this chapter answers your questions and you can have two fluffy bunnies and a cookie for asking questions :P

Lazycrazykitten- thank you for becoming my BETA I love you lots now have a bunny and a puppy

OfBloodandTears- here's a pretty black bunny for you hides dripping black paint brush behind back

Ebony- thank you very much for your advice and I've tried to add more detail and there will be more detail of his childhood in later chapters though I do find it hard righting my hands and brain don't co-operate due to my dyslexia but I try and I have taken notice

Otaku3kagome- I'm glad you like it

lady-uchiha08- I'm continuing I already have the next chapter written and I'll try to update at least once a week but I've just started my first year at uni so if I don't make it some weeks you can slap my hand for not concentrating on the most important things cuddles Harry and Draco

Please update and suggestions for the story are very wanted and you can have any animal you want as long as its not a spider shivers I agree with Ron their horrible! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer i own NOTHING!

"Mother?" Draconis Lucien Malfoy drawled, he was a full blooded elf now. Quite tall for an 11 year old and nearly a foot taller than his 'brother,' the whole family was quite striking with the two boys , their elegant slender mother and their poised regal father.  
"Yes Draco you do have to wear the glamour, do you want the mortals knowing our secrets"  
"Of course not mother, but its just I look so WRONG and so does Rin"  
"Stop complaining I think you both look quite charming now come along!" she strode off leaving the two boys to hurry after her. Unfortunately for them as they went past Quality Quiddich supplies a tall red head and a smaller auburn haired boy ran strait out in to Alizarin knocking him to the ground.  
"Hey watch where your goi……," his eyes landed on the smaller of the two red heads who was smirking down at him in a very arrogant fashion "Chris?" shaking his head to clear it he stood and scowled in the pure Malfoy manner to cover his mishap, " Watch where your going Potter! Celebrity status does NOT give you reason to knock down those better than you"  
Draco smirked at the young princes words and joined in "Where's your sister Potter? Not lost another family member I hope"  
"She's with my mother Malfoy now fK off"  
"Language Potter what would the mudblood say?" he laughed as Chris went to attack them but was thrown back on his arse by an invisible shield. "Do you really think your mother would let us wander alone with out a shield?" He laughed. "Unlike some parents I could mention ours love us and protect us!" Draco took Alizarin's arm and led him away from the boy who used to be his brother and into a small ally a little way up the street.  
"Are you ok Rin did he hurt you?" Draco's face had changed completely from one of an arrogant rich kid to a concerned family member. Even though they had been brought up together it was always a relationship of friends more than brothers, as it was never a secret with in the family that Alizarin was the crown prince. So when he went for lessons in leadership and politics, Draco was taught how to be his guardian.  
Alizarin looked up with a tear streaked face, "Nothing much just a bruise or two…..Dray that was Chris!" Draco smiled, "And you only just noticed?" He hugged Harry to him wiping away his tears, " You're a prince Alizarin! He's nothing but a spoiled brat! You have me, mother and father ……..and pa …….we're your family and we love you please don't cry"  
Unknown to the boys in the incident, some one had seen everything that had happened and heard the Malfoy heirs words and right now in his old grey head the headmaster of Hogwarts had his suspicions. He had noticed the slip of Alizarins when he had exclaimed Chris's name and seen his reaction after. Also, from what he could remember when the Malfoy had their baby they had only celebrated the birth of one boy and twins were highly special in the wizarding world and Lucius was not one to not brag. The thoughts kept swirling around his head next showing him Draco calling Alizarin a prince and Dumbledore was the only one other than his wife that knew James's heritage. And lastly those amazing green eyes.  
If he was correct Dumbledore mused then he had a lot of things to plan before September 1st.The first day of September rolled around fast for the two Malfoy boys, they were excited about going to school and seeing their mortal friends again.  
They only had one friend who was an elf and luckily he had been excepted to Hogwarts too, his name was Blaise Zambini, he was tall and dark and incredibly graceful. His mother had fallen in love with a mortal in an Italian dance company but he had died not long after Blaise was born. Since then his mother has married six more times, but each time the husband (who were normally very rich) died just after the wedding.  
"Rin look! Its Pansy!" Draco waved to the pretty girl who had long strait brown hair and a highly developed chest for an 11 year old. Draco dragged Rin and Blaise over and they were soon surrounded by the rest of their friends. Theodore Nott, a small quiet boy. Millicent Bulstrode, a Large, but attractive girl. And Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle who were not the most intelligent boys, but were highly loyal and friendly. Of course none of the children except Draco and Blaise knew who Alizarin was.  
A large commotion at the barrier drew there attention to the boy who lived and a family surrounded by red heads who were easily recognizable as the Weasleys.  
"Stupid blood traitors!" Millicent wrinkled her nose up at them "Honestly, it's a shame the dark lord didn't off that jumped up little hero"  
"OH MILLIE! Don't say that he's so nice and charming and handsome and cute…" Pansy gushed making the rest of them burst out in uncontrollable laughter.  
"Come on lets get a compartment before Pansy jumps him …even he doesn't deserve that!" He smirked at the girl and then got on the train followed by the others.  
The journey to Hogwarts was totally uneventful the only visitor they had was a muggleborn girl searching for a lost toad.  
When they arrived they were taken across the lake in small boats then lead into a ante-chamber which is where Alizarin first saw his sister talking rapidly with Chris who looked quite annoyed, so Rin decided to listen in.  
"Chris please listen it's true I saw his eyes, they were his honestly Chris"  
"Milly calm down! Harry is dead and good riddance"  
"CHRISTOPHER POTTER HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT HES OUR BROTHER"  
"I just did!" Chris walked away leaving Amelia in tears and Alizarin against his better judgment went over to her. "What's wrong …a pretty girl like you shouldn't be crying"  
She sniffed and turned to look at him and her eyes widened, but before she could say anything Chris was back "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE MALFOY"  
The doors to the Great Hall opened just then and professor McGonagall glared at them.  
"Break it up boys its time for the sorting"  
…  
Ok that's it for this chapter folks but I do want to ask some questions. Harry of course is going to be slytherin and Chris Gryffindor, but what shall I do with Amelia? And shall I make Hermione a friend of Harry's or Chris or Amelia and what house should I put her in? Watch out next chapter Dumbledore's got something planned for the sorting. Oh and just to sort out confusion there are two Millie's Millicent who will be called Millie and Amelia called Milly so you can tell the difference. Please review I would like you all to get down on your knees and worship my lovely beta lazycrazykitten.  
I'd like to thank indiapyro, a shah, electra107 and haijaruna for reviewing on chapter two I hope your still enjoying it and I'd also like to thank-  
Vudu- of course when the potters find out ooooooo funness!  
Lady sakura cosmos- here's another chapter for you but guess what it just ended ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR Akuma Memento Mori- I'm glad you like it I really am surprised that anyone does!  
fudge baby- I'm glad and hope you still like it now Olupotter18- I hope I've cleared up slightly the brother think though I suppose it will be slightly weird but only like two really close friends developing feelings and I'm sorry I confused you if you tell me where I'll go back and alter it also I hope this is a slightly longer chapter for you.  
Athenakitty- wow lots of questions well here goes James and Lilly should find out who Harry is at the end of the year but will denigh claims of him being the boy who lived. You'll have to wait and see for who tells them. Lucius does have the dark mark it want be shown much in first year as lord V is not around but he acted as a spy for king Lukeal. Harry will show up Chris when ever he can don't you worry. And lastly a power level spell is a really good idea I may just be stealing that thank you Darkwaterkitty- hope this chapter pleases you as much as the others Hun peanutbrat - I loves righting it too Animeguri088- thank you Heather- glad you liked your bunnies what did you call them :P I've kind of answered all your questions this time in the chapter and it had to be slytherin for Harry cus its where he belongs :P Devils-only-one- I've updated and I'm glad you like it Ofbloodandtears- it was easier for me to paint him and more fun as I've only got a little net for catching bunnies in and there very very fast. I have a pink bunny called blue can he join your army? 


	5. Chapter 5

AN I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting well enjoy and remember I own nothing

The children filed into the hall and lined up all looking nervous, Draco   
even took Alizarin's hand pretending to himself that the small prince needed  
comfort, but really needing the support himself.

McGonagall put an old hat on a three legged stool in the center of the hall  
which everyone turned to look at so the first years followed suit, looking  
shocked as a brim at the top of it opened and the perfectly ordinary, dirty,  
old wizard's hat started to sing.

Another year hath started  
And sorted shall you be  
Into our sacred houses  
Of which one more than three

The house of Gryffindor  
Is noble and bold  
But these fearless fighters  
Often don't live to very old

Of Ravenclaw  
The studious and wise  
None of the other houses  
This one despise

Hufflepuff is loyal  
And friendlier than most  
But these shy Hufflepuffs  
Hardly ever boast

Of Slytherin in born  
The regal and the royal  
These sly and cunning folk  
Are not afraid of toil

So put me on and  
We shall see  
Which one for fills  
Your destiny

The hall burst into applause as the hat grew silent, and Alizarin could now  
hear Amelia who was stood near him muttering, "Please Gryffindor please  
please please Gryffindor"  
The small girl was shaking a lot and Alizarin remembered that James and  
Lily would have been incredibly upset with either of there two remaining  
children if they got in to any other house except Gryffindor.

"Abbott, Hannah!" a small girl with short blond hair ran forward and put the  
hat on which fell down over her eyes and only a second later the brim at the  
top of the hat opened and shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" so the rest of the hall  
could hear.

The sorting carried on with Susan Bones going in to Hufflepuff, Terry Boot  
and Mandy Brocklehurst going in to Ravenclaw, and Lavender Brown into  
Gryffindor. Then of course Millicent Bulstrode becoming the first Slytherin.  
A few more students were called but the only one that Alizarin noted was   
Hermione Granger the muggleborn from the train being sorted into Ravenclaw.

Finally the list reached the m's and Alizarin bit his lip as his name was  
about to be called.

"Malfoy…..Draconis"

The hall was silent looking at the two Malfoy boys and wondering why one was  
not moving.

"Mr. Malfoy, please hurry up."  
"But professor shouldn't it be Alizarin?"  
"Please take your turn we'll put your brother in at the end there must have  
been a mistake on the list."

Alizarin pushed Draco forward. "Go Dray, I'm fine," so Draco looking a little  
lost walked up and let the hat fall over his eyes, but before you could even  
breath it had called out Slytherin.

Next Amelia became a Ravenclaw which she didn't look to happy about and  
Chris was sending her dirty looks as he himself was sorted into Gryffindor.  
Too much cheering. Alizarin rolled his eyes standing in line looking  
totally bored but even his perfectly neutral mask slipped as the next name  
was called.

"Potter, Harry!"

The room went silent, but the headmaster looked pleased as he noted the  
scared look on both of the Malfoy boy's faces.

"Minerva my dear, there seems to be a few problems with  
the list this year. Why don't you let young Mr. Malfoy go now as his name was  
miraculously missed?"

Alizarin stepped forward nervously glaring at the people around him as he  
let the hat slip down over his eyes.

"Well, well, well what do we have here….. It seems there was less of a  
mistake then you have led us to believe don't you agree Mr. Potter?"

"That is not my name! My name is Alizarin Malfoy! Or Harold Ormond!...NEVER  
POTTER!"

"Well you do have a temper on you like any good Gryffindor," you could almost  
hear the hat laughing as Alizarin fumed "but you do have a thirst to prove  
yourself and the knowledge of the dark side does set you apart from your  
brother and…… well goodness me! The power you will have, it is no wonder you  
defeated Tom at such a young age. Well there seems there is only one thing  
I can do especially if I want to stay in one piece. SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table burst into applause as Alizarin went and sat next to   
Draco, but he failed to notice the headmasters highly annoyed look and the  
calculating look of one Amelia Potter from the Ravenclaw table, unlike Chris  
she was very clever and had not missed the fact it was Alizarin's name  
missing from the list or the fact that he was given her so called 'dead'  
brothers place in the sorting.

Eventually the sorting finished and the eight friends, who had all luckily  
got into Slytherin, were waiting very impatiently for the food to arrive.

"Well my dear students," the headmaster had risen from his seat his arms wide  
and welcoming "another year has begun and before you all tuck in I have a  
few announcements…. The forbidden forest..is just that forbidden as is the  
third year corridor by the charms classroom, also there is a list of  
forbidden items on Mr. Filtch's office door if anyone wants to look." He smiled.  
"Ok now that is over I would like a prefect from each house to bring the   
following students to my office tonight at 8. Chris Potter, Ronald Weasley,  
Hermione Granger, Amelia Potter, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Draconis Malfoy  
and……Alizarin Malfoy. Now enjoy your feast."

"Bumbling old fool what's he want to see us for!"  
"No idea Dray ….. I'll have to write Father and Pa over what happened … god  
was I scared when Harry Potter was called."  
"Yeah me too…maybe we should ask Uncle Sev what it was about?" The boys  
tucked into the food willingly forgetting the earlier mishaps.

AN well I could end it here my dear readers but as I've made you wait for  
this chapter I'll add the next one too lol

Severus Snape stood in the Slytherin common room surveying the new students   
before him a smile coming to his lips as he saw his godson Draco and his  
brother sat at the back of the crowd. Severus of course knew that the  
family were elf's and he had also found out by mistake a couple of years ago  
who their adoptive son really was.

FLASHBACK

"IT'S NOT FAIR DADDY! Why can't I go with Rin? (Alizarin had gone to a  
privet lesson with his grandfather in Politics.) I want to be an elf prince  
too, IT'S NOT FAIR!" The eight year old Draco burst in to tears as Sev moved  
forward out of the shadows  
"A prince? I thought there was no more Elvin princes left in the Ormond line  
Lucius? How pray did your adoptive son aquire this title? Or am I not   
trusted with a secret of my best friend's family any more?"

"Severus?" Lucius looked guilty. "It's not that you weren't trusted my friend… we  
were worried how you would react if you found out who he is."  
"Why should I react badly?" Lucius looked worried.  
"Alizarin's real name is Harry James Potter or Harold Alizarin Ormond crown  
prince of the elves"  
Severus fainted

END FLASHBACK

It had not been one of his better moments, but it had not taken him long to  
realize that Harry was not James and right now he was extremely proud of the  
two boys for getting into his house.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and welcome to Slytherin house. As Slytherin's you will  
be hated by the rest of he school and that is why you have to stick together  
as friends….family. This will be your home for the next seven years and you  
must uphold the Slytherin name. You WILL NOT fight between yourselves  
anywhere anyone can see you and you WILL NOT show your emotions to the world.

I am your head of house and I will be hear to help if you need it. You are  
dismissed! Draco, Rin, Mr. Flint here will take you up to the headmasters office and remember to avoid eye contact."

He swept out leaving the two  
young elf's to rush after Flint who lead them high up into the school  
stopping at a statue of a golden griffin and giving the password 'acid pops'  
then pushing the boys onto a moving stair case before turning and  
disappearing back the way he had come.

"I don't like this Dray. What are we doing here and why with them?"  
"Calm down Rin. There's nothing we can do about it until we find out what's going  
on." Rin scowled and went to knock on the door, but before his hand touched  
the wood …"Enter," the two boys looked at each other then burst into laughter  
as they entered. Everyone else was already there and there was only  
two seats left and Rin quickly moved around Draco and took the seat next to  
Hannah and Hermione leaving Draco the only option of sitting next to Chris   
Potter and Susan Bones which to say he wasn't happy about was a   
understatement.

"Welcome, welcome would anyone like a lemon drop?" Everyone shook their  
heads except the Potters who saw the old headmaster as a sort of  
grandfather figure as their mother's parents had died when they were little  
and their dad's had died in a car crash when James was a boy killing them and  
his older sister and leaving him to be raised by his own grandparents or at  
least that's what they were told.

"Why are we here grandpa?"  
"Now now Chris my boy, you know that while in school it's professor or  
Headmaster… as to why you're here … this year I have decided to take two  
students from each house and give them a few extra lessons in subjects such  
as wizarding politics and culture and special magic's such as occlumency. I  
have chosen you eight because your past records show you as being the  
brightest students in your respective houses (the fact that Ron and Chris  
were Gryffindor's brightest students didn't show much for that house in  
Alizarin's opinion) … most of you are pure blood wizards meaning you should  
have a basic understanding of this already but Miss Granger and Miss Abbot   
should catch up quickly enough.  
I expect no house rivalry's, here we shall all be friends and I want you all  
to know everything about each other and I want to know everything about   
everyone of you." His eyes lingered on Alizarin for a second, but he looked  
away quickly. "I am mightily impressed that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are  
both represented by girls and our other two houses by boys maybe that will   
be one of our topics we look in to house genders and how they effect the  
student. Anyway off you trot you have a big day tomorrow I'll add my  
lessons to your times tables good night." He vanished into a back room  
before anyone could say anything.

"You're the smartest in your house Weasley?" Draco laughed. " Wow Gryffindor  
is worse than I thought!"

As Draco distracted Chris, Rin went over to Amelia. " Its Amelia yes? I  
just wondered how you are I know you expected to be in the same house as  
your brother."

"I…I'm fine thank you Alizarin……. You s...shouldn't be speaking to me." She  
shot a worried glance over at her brother.

Alizarin followed her look and smiled. "Then we shall not speak where  
certain people will see… meet me in the library at noon on Saturday… Miss   
Granger can come too if you like." He turned and grabbed Draco's arm pulling him  
away from the Gryffindor's and left back to the Slytherin dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god its been nearly two years since I gave you guys an update I'm so sorry I have no excuse except that I lost confidence in my writing ability :(**** if you all forgive me I'd love to start to write this story again. I'm just like to say thank you to ****Emo-Wolf-Mutt13 you left me a review a couple of days ago and it inspired me to come back and write…..thank you**

**Now as for the usual I don't own Harry Potter honestly anyone who thinks I do should get there head tested! Now on with the show**

The next morning dawned a lot too early for most of the first years Draco included, but Alizarin was one of the first in to the great hall accompanied by Blaise Zabini.

"So why the hell is he making you do these lessons Rin? You and Dray probably know everything there is to know about wizarding culture and stuff….especially you with your 'Extra lessons' at home."

"No idea though I have a feeling there is a reason we've being forced to do this with the potters" Alizarin pushed his food around the plate looking lost in thought.

"You thing he suspects anything …..Hey are you listening to me Rin"

"what…..oh again I have no idea but I do know he's very close to the Potter family you never know he was headmaster when James was in school too maybe he knows his past?"

Just as Blaise was about to reply yelling started in the entrance hall and Draco's distinctive drawl was definitely among it.

"Watch where you're going Weasel or can't your parents afford to get you glasses!"

"Well at least he's not a spoilt blond pig"

"Says you…Christopher Potter the world's hero….yerh right!" Draco walked up to him and whispered in his ear "we both know who the real boy who lived was and your parents killed him!"

Chris turned and hit Draco so fast even he didn't see it coming.

"MR POTTER!! 50 points from Gryffindor for hitting another student!"

"B…but professor!"

"But nothing! I expect better from my lions and especially you Chris!"

Ron and Chris shot evil glares at Draco as the transfiguration teacher led them away; as they went into the great hall Alizarin came out of the shadows.

"Was that really necessary?" took Draco's hand and pulled him up

"Course it was" Grinned "can't have my big strong handsome prince being insulted now can I"

"Dray!" laughed "don't try and act like my savior Lord Draconis they probably didn't say a thing about me now did they!"

Draco blushed "As I thought" Grinned "come on you breakfast is nearly over and were meant to be getting our timetables" they walked into the hall arm in arm and sat down at the table with their friends.

About 10 minutes later Snape handed there lesson plans over.

"The headmaster has scheduled in your extra lessons first one tonight and for gods sake remember what I told you"

"Yes sir" "hey dray it looks like we've got it easy on a Monday Herbology in the morning then a free afternoon."

Herbology was in Greenhouse 1 and they were with the Ravenclaw's, Alizarin had taken an interest in Amelia and Hermione which Draco wasn't very happy about but when he said anything Rin just replied that he was trying to separate the potter twins to gage their threats to him. Draco was still worried that the young prince wanted a link to his birth family and Amelia was his way he was going about it…. If James and Lilly Potter found out who Alizarin was before his 16th birthday problems could come about.

"Could you pass the dragon manure please Amelia?"

"Yes here you go….Alizarin?...Where did you get your green eyes from I mean…..I thought Malfoy's were famed for there gray eyes and blond hair like your brother?"

Alizarin thought about the question before deciding to go with the truth or at least a half truth.

"I inherited them from my grandmother on my father's side and as I am not identical with Dray he didn't get them….. In fact I'm the first one in the family to get green eyes since my grandmother."

"Oh ….is it nice having a Grandmother?"

"I don't know she's dead….I do have a grandfather though" smiled "he's amazing treats me like a prince….Draco too"

"Wow …. I'd love to have a grandfather like that…my grandparents all died a long time ago"

"You're not how I expected you to be Milly I thought you'd be like Chris" smirked "but you're actually intelligent"

Amelia smiled softly "he might act thick but he hides his intelligence…after our younger brother disappeared, he started having bad dreams then one day he just turned to our mother and informed her that Harry was the boy who lived not him!... he was so different before that but that night mother took him away with her for a week and when they returned he was different…..distant and mean" she sighed

"Do you think your brother is dead?"

"No…I know not"

At that second the bell rang

"I hope you'll excuse us Amelia ….Hermione …but my brother and I have a meeting with the head master… I look forward to our study session on Saturday"

When the two boys were our of ear shot Draco grabbed Alizarins arm

"We don't have to see the headmaster till six and why the hell did you put up a silencing charm I had to talk to the mud blood all lesson!"

"language Draconis and I'll tell you later now come on I need to write a letter and get this glamour off for a bit…fancy going to that glade we found in the forest?...oh and I need to talk to you about professor Quirrell"

"Quirrell…why Quirrell"

"Come on hurry up I just want to relax"

When they got to the glade they shed their glamour's and sat on the grass

"Ok then now tell me why your interested in professor stuttersarus…no wait is he actually a decent teacher under all that inferior exterior?"

Alizarin rolled his eyes "no you prat!" tackled him to the floor and sat on him "I think he might be the one Pa was telling us to watch out for….my scar hurts when ever I'm near him Dray"

"Your scar?" Draco reached a hand up and gently ran a finger over the young princes scar that was now visible as the glamour was down, Alizarin blushed and pushed his hand away

"You don't believe me?"

"Course I do Rin….shall we speak to Sev about this?"

"Yes…..we'll talk to him later after we've seen the dumble bee"

"Right oh….now ….what do you think you're doing with the Potter bitch?"

Rin stood up and walked over to a tree.

"don't call her that and I'm trying to get her away from Chris ….Dray I think she was treated badly you know after Harry vanished….and….and she is my sister maybe if she finds out who I am she can come stay in the holidays Pa would love to meet his Granddaughter!"

Draco stood up too looking anything but pleased

"Rin it's not possible you know that! Amelia is a Potter!...and your Crown Prince of the High Elf's….you gave up that family when they gave up on you…. But you got us instead, please don't put your life in danger for the off chance that Amelia might except you!...and anyway what about DumbleDork he properly knows her head inside out….I'm sorry Rin but I'm your Royal Guard at Hogwarts, your highness I forbid this to go on!"

"FORBID IT….YOU CAN'T FORBID ME ANYTHING DRACONIS MALFOY!"

"Please Rin" Draco had fallen to his knees with the power the magic emanating from the upset boy in his rage.

"ALIZARIN! Stop this at once!" the power flowed away as Severus Snape billowed into the clearing

"Put your glamour's on and back to the castle at once! Be at my office in 10 minutes"

**Now what do you think shall I continue now I'm back or have I lost my flair? Press that lovely little blue button and tell me you never know I might even give you a cookie if you do **

**Oh and sorry if there's grammar and spelling mistakes this hasn't been read by a beta **


	7. Chapter 7

"now boys whos going to tell me what the hell was going on

**Awww your all so nice your reviews we're lovely hands out cookies all round I'm glad you enjoyed it and here's your reward ANOTHER CHAPTER!! Tee hee enjoy **

"Now boys who's going to tell me what the hell was going on?"

Both boys stayed silent looking at the floor.

"I'm waiting!"

"It was nothing professor just a disagreement between us" Alizarin looked up at him with his sparkling eyes praying the man didn't want anymore information but his prays were short lived.

"About?..."

Rin sighed "about me speaking to Amelia Potter." Snape's black eyes flashed dangerously

"And pray do tell why you would be doing that after being strictly informed to keep your distance Idiot boy!"

"But…..but sir she's ……but she's different ….something happened I'm sure…." Rin trailed off looking upset causing the potions master to kneel down in front of him

"Young prince, I know what you are feeling and I realize you want some link to your past … but this is dangerous boy don't you see?... because your parents never officially disowned you ….if they find out they can take you from us … is that what you want elfling?"

Rin shook his head tears in his deep emerald eyes

"That power you showed today could also be dangerous for you, you must keep your emotions in check" smiled softly and stroked Rin's long hair "we don't want another blown up library now do we… I just hope you two were far enough from the school for the headmaster not to have noticed he is already suspicious…. And as for you Draconis remember all the walls here have ears, you MUST refer to Alizarin as Alizarin and nothing else, here he is not our prince he is posing as your twin Draco you must act like it protect him not as a guard but as a brother… do you understand me?"

Both boys nodded

"right now go clean up and practice your mind blocks before going to the headmaster….well what are you waiting for…GO!!"

Both boys left quickly.

Later that night Alizarin and Draco sat opposite Dumbledore

"Sir I thought you would be teaching all of us together?"

"Well my boy I thought it would be more productive to have each house couple on their own one night per week then group session on Fridays."

His eyes twinkled as he watched the two boys exchange a worried glance.

"now today all were really going to do is get to know each other, how about you tell me how you grew up, I've been informed you were both often out of the country a lot as you grew…do you speak other languages? And how about what training you have received?"

The old man sat back and popped a lemon sherbet in his mouth

Draco scowled at the old man "we spent most of our time at our chalet in France; we speak French and Latin Fluently and can also hold a decent convocation in Spanish."

Alizarin took over "mother taught us the basics like English and maths, she also taught us etiquette, politics and a good foundation in history…. She wanted us to go to Bauxbattons but father insisted that we come to Hogwarts instead" Draco smirked slightly as the part insult to the school "is that all sir?"

"Well I must say your obviously not fans of detail now age you boys…have you had any prior teaching in occumency?"

"Yes sir …by my godfather sir" Draco couldn't help but smile as he watched Dumbledore work out that Severus was Draco's Godfather.

"In that case my dear boy's you should be well trained" with out warning he sent a full blown attack at Draco's mind knocking the young boy off his chair with the ferocity of it.

Alizarin ran to his 'brother' pulling him close not knowing what was wrong. Draco tried to block the attack as he felt Rin panic next to him, they were both well trained in the mind arts but far from masters (ED… their only 11 after all). Draco soon had pushed the headmaster out of his head but not before Dumbledore had seen an image of Draco looking in a mirror with out his Glamour on.

"Well, well, well what a nice surprise …It's so nice to know we have elves at Hogwarts again"

Alizarin suddenly looked shocked then fear was obvious in his eyes but before he could say anything Draco stood his pale skin flushed with anger.

"What the hell was that about!! It's illegal to attack someone's mind like that! You just wait till I tell my father and for you information I'm the only bloody elf here Alizarin is mortal! ….come on Rin we're out of here!" Draco grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him from the room and strait down to Snape's office.

Dumbledore looked at their retreating backs and smiled.

"well fawlks old bird it seems I was correct, I think its time we contacted James and Lilly" he walked to the fire and threw some floo powder down before saying "Potter Mansion" and disappearing in a flash of green flames.

"Albus! Oh how lovely to see you! Wold you like a drink?...hang on is this about Chris is he ok…or is it Milly?"

"Lilly my girl your children are fine I ashore you… is James around by any chance?"

"He's out side with Sirius and Remus" she called a house elf and ordered him to bring the mauderers back in.

With in a few minutes the three men walked in laughing but the quickly sobered when they saw Dumbledore.

"Albus?..Is something wrong?...is it the children?"

"Now my boys do sit down the news I bring is not bad…in fact it's totally to the contrary…I believe I've found Harry"

"HARRY!! You've found Harry! Oh this is fantastic! Where is he? Is he ok? Where has he been?" Sirius and Remus were jumping around excitedly as Lilly asked question after question. The only one not reacting was James who sat with a slight scowl on his lips.

FLASH BACK

"James! James! Harry's gone! I cant find him anywhere …oh god oh god what if something's happened to my baby!" a younger Lilly burst into tears, she unlike James really loved all her children and treated them the same but Harry was a very quiet child where as the other two demanded attention sometimes she ended up overlooking Harry. James though hated the boy because of the elfin blood starting to show in him ….it hadn't always been that way up until voldermort had attacked the triplets had all been loved but the attack had accelerated Harry's elf features to show, as soon as James noticed is when his hate for Harry started to grow.

"The boy will turn up Lils; he's just being painful and a nuisance as always!"

That had been the start of there first argument but it was by far there last.

END FLASHBACK

"Please calm down and let me explain, I believe Harry has been adopted by a dark family and he's masquerading as their son…well one of their sons."

"Albus…. what do you mean"

"I believe Harry Potter is living the life of Alizarin Malfoy!"

**Wow tee hee bet your all thinking what's gonna happen now? Lol well as the next chapter is already written I know :P and if you wanna find out you gotta press the little blue button I had 8 reviews for this chapter so I'll update when I get 10 for this one :- tee hee aint I mean **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey I've had a plot inaccuracy pointed out to me about Lilly's personality by ****Fox Loves Shinigami ****but believe me there is a reason for her sometimes being nice and sometimes acting like James I'm not going to tell you what it is now because It will ruin what I have planned so you'll just have to wait and see :P this is what you get for returning to a story two years after you left it :P**

**I'd like to point out that I don't have a beta at the moment for this story so I'm trying my hardest with spell check because like I pointed out in chapter one I am a dyslexic so some times I don't pick up on the errors any offers to help me out will be gratefully received **

**Just in case you haven't all worked it out by now I don't own anything!!**

**Now on with the show enjoy Chapter 8**

" so that's what happened uncle Sev and now he knows I'm of elfin blood…..what happens if he puts two and two together and comes up with Harry Potter?"

"right first of all calm down Draco, you have not failed… in fact with the type of attack you have described I'd say you did exceptionally well to only let slip what you did and remember you have only let him know you are an elf not that Rin is" Snape but his hand on the shaking boys shoulder.

"If Dumbledore works things out then we….and when I say we I mean me and the king and Lucius, we will deal with it, you boys are safe no matter what happens, and we will never let Rin be taken from us no matter what happens…. I promise."

Severus pulled both boys into his arms.

"and remember if either of you let slip to the other students that I have a heart then you will both be cleaning frog spawn out of the cauldrons with your tongues!...now go to bed and let me handle this."

After the two boys had left Snape decided to put in a fire call to Lucius Malfoy.

"Lucius you need to pay up I informed you the boys would be found out with in a week"

"Found out in what way?"

"Draco has been uncovered but as yet the headmaster has not found out about Alizarin but if I know the headmaster at all he will be with the Potters right now informing them of his suspicions."

"In that case old friend follow through with the plan… no one will be taking our Prince anywhere!"

"Inform the king of what has happened and I will watch over the boys… goodnight Lucius"

**Meanwhile back at potter mansion**

"M…Malfoy!...one of that death munches twins! How can that boy be my son! According to Chris the boy is already dark!"

James started ranting on and on but this time it was Lilly, Remus and Sirius that seemed to be in shock.

"Albus?...are you sure?...I...I mean I'm not doubting you its just… well from what I have heard both boys look a lot like Lucius and have long blond hair…..that…..that doesn't describe Harry." Lilly trailed off lamely looking confused and lost.

"Lilly I am not one hundred per cent sure but all the fact do seem to point to the fact he could be your missing son….as for the boys appearance, I believe they have probably done a lost child adoption spell which would change the boys appearance to be like them but if the real parents ever got full proof and accused them the child would start to change back to who he was as he would no longer be lost…. I also believe that even though they adopted him he was not brought up a member of the Malfoy family but raised by his grandfather, your father James."

James paled considerably and seemed at a loss for words as his wife asked the next question.

"So what shall we do?" Dumbledore smiled

"well I do have a plan, I believe our first job is try to get both boys to reveal their elf heritage, I have already managed to get Draconic to reveal himself to me but I believe Alizarin will be harder, this is the first step in trying to prove he is you son. I can't do this alone, I am going to need your help, so I was hoping you would consent to coming too Hogwarts as Teachers… Lilly our muggle studies class is short of a teacher for this year if you would be so kind?"

He smiled at the nodding red head.

"James, Sirius Professor Quirrell has asked if I could get some one to take his first to third years also I would like to start a duelling club up so the students are prepared when the dark lord returns." Both men nodded solemnly

"Now Remus because of the laws I can't hire you as a teacher but I found nothing to stop you becoming my personal helper after all I'm not as young as I used to be" his eyes twinkled as he looked at Remus

"I… I would be honoured sir"

"well this is good, I will introduce you to the school at the meal tonight, but for now I must take my leave and return other wise I will most likely find it blown up by those Weasley twins" he laughed

"Albus?...when you said he grew up with my father?...it is just how did he find out about Harry in the first place, never mind getting hold of him? I though he didn't know anything about my family and they don't get the profit there so the attack would not have alerted him, I guess it was probably that stinking Malfoy that informed him!"

"It is a mystery my boy, one we should be able to solve in due course, for now don't worry and I'll see you tonight."

"Did you see his face! Ha that's the most fun I've had in ages! Seriously I would never have thought pink would suit Potty and the Weasel so well!" Draco really was in fits of laughter looking at Rin in appreciation.

**Flashback**

"Fuck you Malfoy! Go back to your stinking master and kiss his robes just like your death eater daddy!"

Alizarin scowled "I would rather be a Malfoy than a Potter at least Malfoy's care for their children!"

Chris screamed with rage and shouted a jinx at the youngest Malfoy. As the light sped towards him Alizarin just raised a hand his eyes glowing eerily the curse disappearing before it hit him. Rin smirked evilly and raised his wand before whispering "Ropsentra". As the curse hit the two Gryfindor's hair instantly turned pink as did their robes.

**end Flashback**

"He insulted your family Dray I wasn't going to let that go unpunished."

Draco smiled naughtily

"Is it not me that is meant to be protecting you?"

"Oh shut it you" Rin laughed "come on lets go to dinner"

They laughed and walked off to the great hall.

"Rin! Dray! There you two are, oh Merlin tell me it's true! Did one of you do that too the Gormless duo?"

Blaise was almost bouncing in his hair as he waited for the answer the rest of the Slytherin's listening avidly.

"It was me! Rin smiled shyly.

"CLASS! even the Bloody teachers can't get rid of the pink"

Rin raised an eyebrow "really?"

As they talked they didn't notice two red heads making there way over to them.

"Hey which of you lot did that to our brother?"

All of the Slytherin's moved closer to the two Malfoy's showing a united front but Rin stood.

"I did it"

What happened next shocked every one instead of trying to curse the two redheads broke into identical Grins and started mock worshiping him

"Oh Merlin it was amazing! Oh please mighty Malfoy you must let us know how you did it!"

Alizarin looked in shock which combined with the Weasley twins performance caused nearly everyone to burst into laughter.

"Fred, George back to your seats" the headmaster was smiling like a lunatic " I'm sure we would all love to know how Alizarin was able to curse his classmates so thoroughly but that is not a discussion for now…. For now I have an announcement to make."

He waited till the twins were back where they belonged before continuing.

"As you know there has been a slight shortage of teachers lately so I have hired us a few new faces, I would like every one to welcome…"

The doors opened to reveal the four new staff members.

"…our new muggle studies teacher Lilly Potter! Also James Potter and Sirius Black who will be taking over defence lessons for the first to third years and will finally be starting up that duelling club I promised you, and last but certainly not last we have Remus Lupin who is to be my Personal Assistant"

**Ok that was it for this chapter what did you think? I'd like to thank all the reviewers from the last chapter your all amazing! I'm going to give you all a question for the next chapter, what do you think I should do? **

**I'm going to be skipping to Halloween. Do you want the troll incident to happen and if so shall Rin and Draco save Amelia and Hermione or Chris and Ron and what do you think the reason should be for them being in the bathroom in the first place?**

**Anyway don't forget to review! the next chapter should be up at the weekend **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey it's me :) thank you for all your reviews they were lovely big grin I looked at all the answers to my question and I mixed some of the ideas up slightly, you all get a cookie hands them out happily.**

**This is my next chapter I told you it would be up at the weekend Lol but this time its been betaed shocked face honest ****Nathali is amazing!! Everyone give a big round of applause!**

**Ok that's all from me enjoy chapter 9**

The next few weeks flew past for everyone involved. The announcement of the new teachers had really hit Alizarin hard, that day in the hall had been the first time he had seen the four adults since he was five years old and memories seemed to hit him like a sledge hammer. He had memories of playing with Sirius and Remus who, admittedly, never left him out, memories of his mother being loving with him then changing as soon as James entered the room, memories of his father's hatred towards him. But the one memory that hit him the most was the night that had changed his family forever.

**flashback **

A tiny black haired baby was playing cars with two other babies, both with flaming red hair.

"Darling, aren't our children just perfect?" James went over and picked up the little black haired boy, "Hey Prongslet how about me and you go and get you some dinner?" The baby giggled and cuddled into his daddy. Before James had gone more then three steps towards the kitchen the room shook with an explosion as the wards fell.

"LILLY IT'S HIM, TAKE THE BOYS AND RUN!!...I'll protect Milly!"

Lilly grabbed the baby Chris off the floor then took Harry from James, the prophesy that Dumbledore had told them only a few weeks ago swimming in her mind;

_The boy with the power to vanqu__ish the Dark Lord approaches._

_The strongest of three, to be marked as equal._

_He will have power the Dark Lord knows not._

_Black and white must combine, ying and yang, two parts of one soul._

_The boy with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._

This prophesy was the reason she had to leave her little girl sitting on the floor when the darkest lord in a century was about to burst in. The fact was, she could only carry two children and she had to protect the boys.

Lilly ran with the two boys up to the nursery where the escape fireplace was, she through the green powder into the fire and screamed when the fire remained just a fire. She placed the two boys gently on the floor and continued to try to get the floo to work knowing it was their only escape.

"You can't escape, stupid girl!"

She moved quickly in front of the two babies.

"You can NEVER have my children!"

She quickly shouted "EXPELLIARMUS" but the Dark Lord just stepped aside and stupefied her. The Dark Lord turned to the two babies, the little redhead was crying but the smaller baby was just looking calmly up at the man.

Voldermort sneered.

"A baby could never defeat me! Now which of you should I kill first?"

He aimed his wand directly at the smallest quiet baby and whispered "Avada Kedavra."

The green light sped towards Harry, the curse the exact green of the baby's eyes, but as it neared the baby, a bright silver light surrounded him. The Dark Lord's eyes widened as the curse bounced back at him "I will be back, Harry Potter!" The curse hit and the Dark Lord's body disintegrated into ash. The room started to shake and parts of the roof started to fall, one of them slashing the red head baby's cheek making him scream. But the baby that had saved them all was unconscious, a bleeding lightning bolt mark on his forehead.

It was only a few minutes later that people started to rush into the room reviving Lilly. Dumbledore walked to the two babies and picked up the crying Chris.

"The savoir, our Boy Who Lived, Chris Potter!"

What no one knew was that when Dumbledore had revived James in the lounge he had placed a spell on him which would ultimately change Harry's life.

**end flashback**

It was now Halloween, Draco and Snape had not let Rin out of their sight, Snape even accompanying them to Dumbledore's private lessons in case he tried anything else. But what had annoyed Alizarin the most was his defence lessons as they confused him, Professor Black seemed to treat him better then anyone else in the class (it was only the Slytherins in his defence lessons) yet it was James Potter that scared him, he treated Alizarin just like he had Harry when he was younger except he never touched him now. Alizarin sighed and shook his head, shaking himself out of it.

"Come on Dray it's the feast, I don't want to be late."

"Now Alizarin, you know very well a Malfoy can't go out in public looking anything less then perfect."

Rin laughed, forgetting his worries from before. "If you don't come now then I'll just go with out you!"

"Ok...ok I'm ready! Merlin. You really give no heed to the fact I have to be perfect!"

Rin laughed again, "You look fine now come on big head."

"Wow, Rin you actually got Dray here on time…I'm so impressed." Blaise smirked at the two. "Hey Dray, is that a hair out of place?" He looked so innocent as he said it.

"WHAT...WHERE? Somebody hand me a mirror…NOW!"

All of the Slytherin first years cracked up at the display.

"It's ok Drakeipoo! You look perfect, their just teasing you." Pansy linked her arm through his. It was common knowledge that Pansy was determined to be the next Mrs Malfoy, but it was Draco's look of horror at the prospect that caused the laughter to raise a decibel.

Rin pulled Draco down in to the seat next to him, still giggling even though Draco glared at him.

"You look fine Dray; honest…..you're such a Drama Queen."

The feast was fantastic but Alizarins attention was on what two Ravenclaw girls behind him were gossiping about.

"That's right! Her own brother! He called her all sorts of names just because she didn't get into Gryffindor. Then when Hermione tried to defend her that Weasley boy said- and get this-…. he said 'Mind your own business, you jumped up know-it-all mudblood!"

"Merlin, did he really say that?"

"For sure, honest, it's true; they've both locked themselves in the bathroom on the second floor. They're really upset."

Alizarin was about to turn around and ask them some questions, not really caring that they would know he was eavesdropping on their conversation, but the doors to the great hall slammed open.

"TROLL! .. There's a T...Troll in the Dungeons!"

"Prefects, escort your houses to their common rooms."

Alizarin grabbed Draco's arm "Amelia is in the bathroom, she doesn't know! Dray we have to go …and anyway the Troll is in the dungeons, there's no way I'm going down there."

Draco blinked at him as the thought processed then he nodded and followed his Prince. Over the last few weeks he'd actually started to like the two Ravenclaws even if he didn't agree with Rin's friendship with his former sister.

What the two Slytherins hadn't noticed was two other boys slipping away on the other side of the room, but as they ran Alizarin noticed them and pulled Draco behind a statue.

Ron was standing in the middle of the hall looking disgusted, "Can you smell something?"

As Chris sniffed, a foul stench floated down the corridor, it smelt like a mixture of old socks and a never cleaned public toilet. Ron started spluttering pointing down the corridor.

Shuffling around the corner was a horrible sight. It was twelve feet tall, its skin was a dull, granite grey, its great lumpy body, like a boulder with its small head perched on top like a coconut. It had short legs thick as tree trunks with flat, horned feet.

The troll stopped next to a doorway and peered inside, its long ears waggling, making up its tiny mind, and then slouched slowly into the room.

"Quick Ron the keys is the lock we can lock it in!" Chris shouted, grinning at his brilliant idea.

As Ron went to move forward to lock the door, Rin shot out of his hiding place.

"Stop, you fool! That's the girls' bathroom! Do you want your sister killed?"

Chris shook his head as Draco joined them, but all four of the boys paled drastically as two high pitched screams were heard.

**Tee hee what a cliff hanger Lol what will happen next :P even I'm not sure as I've only written half of the next chapter. Ok another question for you all.**

**In the flying lesson (which is going to be all first years) what do you think should happen? :) let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW**!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi every body I'm sorry for the delay but my poor beta had food poisoning :( it's so sad makes sickness broth**

**Anyway I'm going away for the weekend so you'll have about a week before the next chapter. **

**Oh and I forgot to say I don't own anything last chapter so I'll say it now I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IN THIS CHAPTER THE LAST CHAPTER OR EVEN THE NEXT CHAPTER :P lol **

**Enjoy chapter 10**

All four boys ran into the room the troll had just entered and, of course Ron and Chris being the Gryfindor's they are, started to attack the troll, leaving it clear for Rin and Draco to dodge around it to get to the girls.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt at all? You think you can stand?" Rin helped a nodding Amelia to her feet, Draco doing the same for Hermione.

"Dray, get them outside, I've got to stop the Gryffindorks from killing themselves!"

"I am _so_ not leaving you, Rin!"

"Please Draco…..just trust me, I'll be fine you know that….now go!"

Draco led the girls to the door, worry etched on his face as he watched his prince rush off towards the towering troll who had a Gryffindor boy in each of its massive fists.

Amelia touched Draco's arm gently, trying to offer him some form of comfort.

"Trust him like he asked, Draco." He looked at her, mild shock showing on his pale face, then nodded and left with the two girls to find help.

Alizarin had managed to distract the Troll into dropping Ron but it seemed to have a strong inclination to hold on to the other boy. Finally when it looked like the Troll was going to really hurt Chris, Alizarin raised his wand and pointed it exactly between the monsters beedy eyes, "ANIMA NOTCHES!"

The troll blinked stupidly then took a step towards the Slytherin but staggered, then dropped to the ground with a loud crash, Chris escaping just before it squashed him which Rin couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about.

"Bloody hell! W…what did you do to it?...I s it dead?" Ron prodded the unconscious Troll with his wand.

"It's not dead just sleeping…. It's a tiring life being a troll" Rin smirked and started to head out the door but walked straight into a even worse situation, for standing in the hallway was Draco and the girls, who had obviously tried to get Professor Snape as help but had also, inadvertently, had to bring the Potters, McGonagall and the old Bumble Bee himself.

"Well Fuck!" Rin muttered, Draco sending him an apologetic look.

"ALIZARIN MALFOY! That type of language is not appreciated. Now someone had better tell us what is going on here! _Now_." Rin looked at the Scottish woman in shock. He had never seen someone look quite so angry before, the courage faded away from him as he looked at her and secretly thought that the troll was a puppy compared to a mad McGonagall.

"P…please Professor McGonagall-they….they were looking for us…..er me and Milly" The poor girl looked almost green as the teacher, who in Alizarin's opinion was doing a very good impression of a Dragon, rounded on her.

"_Explain_, Miss Granger." There was an obvious threat to her words. Hermione winced and stepped back a half step.

"I …er...we went looking for the t…troll we...we had read all about them miss. We thought it be cool to see one in real life."

McGonagall seemed to visibly deflate and Lilly Potter gasped and pulled Milly close to her protectively.

"You stupid girls! What happened when you found it?" Hermione looked across at the three boys still stood in the bathroom doorway and offered a small smile before continuing her story, slightly braver.

"It backed us into a corner, we….we thought we were going to die." She was shaking slightly, "But then the boys arrived...Chris and Ron ran at it and started distracting it away from us, letting Rin and Draco edge around it to where me and Milly were. They helped us up and checked we were ok then Rin told Draco to get us out and get help when he went to help the others...that's all I know miss."

James turned suspicious eyes on the young green eyed Slytherin. "You knocked the troll out?" There was nastiness to how he said it, almost a cold sneer to his voice.

"No _sir_." Rin glared right back at him, "Chris knocked the Troll out with its own club using a levitation charm."

Chris and Ron's jaws dropped at the obvious lie, but no one noticed as James grabbed the two boys, hugging them both and congratulating them.

Dumbledore smiled at the scene then turned to ask Alizarin some more in-depth questions, but the Slytherin in question had vanished along with his brother and head of house. Next time then.

"Christopher Potter does not have the mental capacity nor the logic to even think about levitating a club to knock out a troll, now tell me exactly what it was you did and who saw you do it!" Snape's voice rose as he spoke.

"How come it's always me you blame?" Rin asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Well, _Your Highness_," He said the title very sarcastically, "It normally is you to blame and this time Draco wasn't even there to share the suspicion, now what did you do?"

"I told you, Chris levi…."

"DO NOT LIE TO ME, HARROLD ALIZARIN ORMOND! TELL ME WHAT YOU DID THIS SECOND OR I WILL BE CALLING IN YOUR GRANDFATHER!"

Rin flushed bright red at the use of his full name then paled dramatically when his grandfather was mentioned, his face reminding Draco of a muggle traffic light, it changed colour so fast.

"I…I'm sorry….I…I didn't know what to do…" he took a deep calming breath "I cast 'Anima Notches'." The boy's eyes stayed glued to the floor.

Severus looked thoughtful as he started pacing the floor, "Well… it's not as bad as I expected. It's not Elfin magic and it's not dark arts, in fact, I believe they teach that spell to the fifth year Care of Magical Creatures class…this will be found out so I want you to say Lucius taught it you because the manor was invaded by hobgoblins, and he wanted you to be safe in the grounds if you came across any," Snape smiled slightly, "Now boy wipe those pretty eyes, and in future leave the heroics to the Gryffindors and always think before you act."

Alizarin nodded and let Draco pull him close to comfort him.

"Why the hell did he lie? I mean, why would he say we knocked out the troll and not take the credit for it? I thought all Slytherins were after was glory." Ron shrugged at Chris.

"I dunno, maybe it was a dark spell. I've never heard it before anyway… hey is Milly talking to us you think? She always knows spells we don't. We can ask her."

"Good idea mate, and anyway how can she stay mad at us when we saved her life?" Chris smirked, "I bet she's in the library looking up trolls with that friend of hers. Come on, we'll go ask her now there's still a hour till curfew."

The two boys clambered out of the portrait hole and walked towards the library.

"Sooo... How we gonna ask them with out raising suspicions, I mean….it's really cool everyone treating us like heroes….well you are, but you know what I mean." Ron trailed off looking embarrassed, his face the same shocking scarlet colour as his hair.

"Yeah, I know what you mean mate, I really don't want that slimy snake Slytherin Alizarin to get the credit!... I just really wanna know what he did!...If it's dark we might even get him and his stuck up brother kicked out." An evil grin rested on the Gryffindor's face as they entered the library but it changed to a worried look as they spotted the two Ravenclaws deep in discussion.

"Er, hey, can we sit with you?" Amelia jumped then looked at her brother with a scowl on her face.

"If you must."

"Er, we've just come to say sorry, you know…we really didn't mean the things we said at all."

"It certainly sounded like you meant it, Chris! Is it really that bad that I'm not in Gryffindor? Or that Mione's parents don't know magic?" She looked disapprovingly at the two boys, causing them both the flush.

"N…no, look we're sorry."

Amelia sighed at looked at Hermione who nodded slightly.

"Fine. Your forgiven, just don't do it again…. Now what's the real reason you're here?"

Chris looked at his sister in shock. Really, sometimes she was too smart for her own good.

"Have you ever heard a spell called 'Anime Notch'?"

Milly giggled, "Do you mean Anima Notches?... It's a spell that renders any magical animal unconscious…it's like a magical form of sedation…it's taught in Care of Magical Creatures in fifth or sixth year, your brother told me about it, Ron….hang on is that what Rin used to knock out the troll?"

Again both boys were shocked at her ability to put two and two together.

"I'm so proud! I can't believe my baby boy risked himself to save his sister like that! …It's not many first years that could subdue a fully grown mountain troll. Albus, he should be given a reward!"

Lilly carried on gushing as James and Dumbledore checked over the troll to make sure it was safe for transportation but Dumbledore was looking confused.

"James, Lilly I believe there may be more to this story than we have been told….James would you do a scan for magic on the troll please, and then tell me what you find." Dumbledore stood back for James.

James looked at Dumbledore in confusion, but did as he was asked.

"Well…er …it seems to have a sedation charm on it? But... I thought Chris had knocked it out with its club, not magic?" James furrowed his brow in confusion.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I found the sedation charm as well... 'Anima Notches', if I am not mistaken…I believe it's time to have a serious word with a certain few of our students. We might even be able to prove my theory….James, my boy, will you fetch your son and Ron Weasley. Lilly-Amelia and Miss Granger… take them to my office; I will just rid us of this troll then fetch the two Malfoy boys." Dumbledore nodded at the two Potters.

James and Lilly walked off, both looking a little worried and more than a little confused, leaving behind a smiling headmaster whose eyes twinkled as he banished the troll from the castle.

**Thank you all for reading :) please tell me what you think next chappie shall most likely have the flying lesson in I still want to know what you think should happen as I'm not sure if I should have alizarin get on the team, Chris on his team or them both have some sort of race ending up with them both on teams.**

**Any way REVIEW!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey its me all back from camping In the rain lol what a English experience :P ok when I was away I managed to type two chapters so here's the first and I'll put the next one up on Monday evening because I'm going to London to try and get a American Visa on Tue lol wish me luck!**

**Disgruntled Reader your review made me laugh :P you can say this chapters for you and I'll make sure you don't have to wait as long in future lol **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my last chapter I loved every review **_**hands out reward cookies**_

**I bow down and praise my beta Lys as usual, now everyone remember I don't own Harry Potter and if I did Harry would so never marry Ginny!**

**Ok I've said enough :P enjoy chapter 11**

Dumbledore looked at the six first years in front of him, noting the different expressions on each of their faces. Chris and Ron both looked nervous, their eyes shifting to the door then to the Potters and the two Heads of Houses, who stood together off to the right, before they resignedly looked back to the front.

The two Ravenclaw girls on the other hand seemed to be doing a very good impression of the cats that got the cream. They kept sending _we-told-you-so_ looks at the two red headed boys who would just scowl back at them.

But the two that interested Dumbledore the most were the two blond boys…Alizarin was sitting as cool as a cucumber, as though nothing was wrong. He was acting as a proper pureblood, whereas Draco was fidgeting, his eyes belying his fear as they kept flicking to his brother who would give him an icy look. It amused Dumbledore to think that if his theory was correct, a Potter was acting more of a Malfoy than the blood heir. He smiled at the irony then took a deep breath.

"I think you all know why you are here….so who is going to volunteer an explanation?" Silence met the query.

Milly decided to break the silence, which had dragged on for at least five minutes since Dumbledore's question.

"I'm sorry professor but I really don't know why we are here….are we in trouble?" The look of innocence she had adopted made all the other first years smile; they all knew why they had been called.

Dumbledore sighed and looked over the top of his glasses at them.

"I have brought you all here because you have lied in the face of a potentially dangerous situation. First of all," he turned to the girls, "you two were not in the hall when the troll was announced which puts a flaw in your claim to have snuck off to find it… I would now like the truth if you will."

His eyes were hard as he looked at them, making both girls shift uncomfortably.

"We…we didn't know about the troll sir… we were already in the bathroom…" She trailed off, her mother looking at her confused.

"But why were you in the bathroom darling, if it was the feast?"

"She was crying." Alizarin studied his nails, "most girls would be if their brother called them a traitor just because she wasn't a Gryffindor … but at least she wasn't alone in her sorrow, she had Hermione crying with her… she's a smart girl, that one, most muggleborns don't understand what being called mudblood means until they're in second year."

The silence in the room was deadly before all hell broke loose, Lilly going to the two girls and James yelling at the boys while Alizarin just sat as though he hadn't said a thing. Though Snape and Draco were obviously finding it hard to hide their glee at the Gryfindor's woes, especially when McGonagall snapped out of her shocked trance and started her Dragon Act again as she joined in yelling at the two very pale Gryfindor's, making little professor Flitwick squeal in terror and hide behind Snape's legs.

Lilly looked over at Alizarin as the drama continued, her eyes glistening as they took in the calm boy. She had kept her distance from him just like Dumbledore had warned her too, she was scared stiff that if she didn't then he might disappear again, but all she wanted to know was if he really was her missing child, her Harry.

Dumbledore clapped to get their attention again.

"Indeed it seems as though we have solved one mystery. We now know why our Ravenclaws were in the bathroom, now how about you boys tell us your stories….Christopher you start, if you will."

"Er….well-we wanted to er….make sure Milly was…er….safe…look mom I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her, I was upset." Chris's cheeks were flushed but whether it was from embarrassment or anger was anyone's guess.

"Yes Christopher but what happened when you found the troll?"

"Well we were going to lock it in but realized it was the girls' bathroom, the Malfoy's appeared and we went in. Things were pretty much as granger said except he," he pointed at the green eyed boy, "he knocked the troll out with some strange spell!"

Dumbledore turned to Alizarin. "So it was you that cast Anima Notches, that's a difficult spell that even upper class students find hard…pray tell, where did you learn it?"

Rin looked up at him coldly "my father taught me…the manor was attached by hobgoblins last summer…he wanted both of us to be safe"

Dumbledore nodded then asked McGonagall and Flitwick to take there charges back to their common rooms so only Snape and the Potters were left in the room.

"I see Alizarin, but I have a theory. Anima Notches is a spell only a handful of students ever manage to master ….but I have heard that elves have an ability to learn animal magic a lot easier than humans." Dumbledore raised his wand and quickly cast a very strong anti-glamour at the two boys, causing their glamours to melt and even with as quick as Rin was, he couldn't get them back on before the whole room had seen both of the boys' elf heritages.

"It seems I was correct, in future I would like to know the truth…you may leave now, Severus take the boys to bed, it's late." A furious Snape ushered out the boys, knowing there was nothing more he could do right then.

"Phase one complete, James, Lilly it is only a matter of time till we have him in our control, a dark prince will be invaluable to our cause."

Snape took the two boys to their dorm telling them not to worry; they were protected before going to his own chambers and summoning Lucius.

"You called during a very important meeting, Sev, this had best be good."

"Dumbledore attacked the prince!"

"HE WHAT!"

Snape explained what had happened to a furious Malfoy patriarch

"We need to stop this now! The boys should be at home and taught like all other heirs, Hogwarts is not safe for them!" The blond snapped furiously.

"It is the king's wish that they stay here Lucius."

"Then our king must be persuaded differently … for now, Sev, protect them, the Prince and his foreseen intended are the most important aspects of our future as well as our family."

"I will protect them, as you know I will . . . good luck with Lukeal … the old man can be stubborn"

Later that week Alizarin looked at the broom at his feet a little apprehensively. He had flown before, of course, but only once or twice. He had always been in lessons with his grandfather when Draco had been taught to fly.

"It's a broom Rin… it won't bite you know." Draco smirked at his friend/brother.

"It's ok for you, you learnt to fly with Lusi… oh Merlin, no one told me we had this lesson with _them_!"

Walking down from the castle where Chris and Ron surrounded by the other Gryffindors who, in Rin's opinion, looked like puppies begging for attention from their star.

**Ooooooooo what will happen next you ask lol well you'll have to wait for Monday but I can say the next chapter is a hell of a lot better than this one :P **

**REVIEW you know you want to!!**

**Oh before I go do you think I should rewrite chapters 1-5 as they really now as good as the later chapters?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey it's me again :P I said I would update on Monday and here I am, though as my alerts had stopped working I was debating updating :P lol but its allllll fixed now so we have a lovely new chapter to read.**

**For anyone who hasn't noticed I've slightly rewritten chapters 1 and 2 and will be doing 3, 4 and 5 too. There no where near up to the standard of these later chapters but hopefully they won't make people turn away no more.**

**Ok every one I just want to say I don't own anything except my imagination lol a huge thanks to my beta Lys you are AMAZING!!**

**Ok nearly done as I said last chapter I'm off to London for a couple of days I will get the next chapter done as soon as I can and it will hopefully be up within a week **

**Enjoy chapter 12**

Rin's thoughts turned panicked when he realized he had to show he didn't exactly know how to fly in front of his former brother.

He started to mutter to himself, looking for an escape root.

"Merlin…I can't do this…Maybe if I pretend to be sick?" He jumped noticeably as he felt a warm hand on his arm, comforting him.

"Rin, calm down... the times you did fly, you were fine….I know you haven't been for a really long time but father doesn't say someone's a natural with out meaning it. Will you stop panicking now?" Draco slid his hand down Rin's arm and softly took his hand for a minute, giving it a squeeze. Alizarin smiled slightly and nodded. Draco had always been able to calm him with his touch, he remembered their first meeting, it was only a day after he had discovered his homeland and he was scared and alone in the medical bay at the castle.

He remembered the tears on his cheeks even after all these years.

**Flashback **

The five year old Harry sat on the bed shaking with tears on his cheeks, even as bad as it had gotten at home he wanted his mommy…his mommy when she was nice, when his daddy was out. He jumped, he'd been so absorbed in his thoughts he hadn't seen a little blond boy enter the room and stop at the bottom of his bed.

"Hello." The blond boy looked at Harry with curiosity in his molten eyes. "Who are you?"

"M…my name's H...Harry… are you an angel?" The other boy giggled and climbed up on the bed next to him.

"I'm not an angel, but my mommy says I'm a Dragon, my names Draco Malfoy. Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" The blond lent over and touched the dark haired boy's cheek to wipe away the tears but as soon as his hand had touched Harry's skin, a little spark seemed to travel through both of them before a feeling of calm took over.

"W...what was that?" Harry gazed at the blond boy.

"I dunno….maybe it was magic?"

**end flashback **

He smiled at the memory. They never had found out what had happened, though his grandfather had said it was very interesting and probably meant they would be very good friends in the future. Rin couldn't help but wonder if Draco even remembered after all this time but now wasn't the time to ask him.

"I'll be ok, it's just all that's happened this week, then Sev watching us like a hawk and Dumbledore popping up everywhere…. I guess I'm just on edge…. Don't worry, I really will be fine." He said to Draco softly.

He smiled slightly at the taller boy before pulling his hand back gently and slipping on his Slytherin mask as the Gryffindors finally arrived at the pitch. Listening in to the Lions they could hear Potter recounting a tale about him and Ron nearly exposing the Magical world by narrowly missing a muggle 'Hell Chopper'. Draco sneered at them, "Somehow, I highly doubt your story, Potter….and it's a helicopter not a Hell Chopper!"

"What the hell would you know Malfoy! I bet you were too busy morning your precious dead master to even have time to learn to fly!"

Draco's face flushed red at the insult.

"Do you know how stupid you sound? I was eighteen months old, like you were when the Dark Lord fell!"

"Well I wouldn't put it past your death muncher daddy to have had you both marked at birth!"

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!!"

Draco lunged to attack the smirking redhead but Rin grabbed his arm and softly whispered, "He's not worth a detention, Dray." He nodded softly at the teacher who was making her way down from the school before he turned to a now gloating Potter.

"Wizards duel. Midnight in the trophy room. Just you and your second, then we'll see who the more worthy wizard is." He let a smirk slid onto his face, "You can choose which one of us you fight, we can both kick your ass."

The redheads face now matched his hair, his hazel eyes flashing in fury.

"We'll see about that! Midnight it is!"

The group separated as Madam Hooch arrived and ordered them to pick a broom and command it to jump into their hands. Alizarin looked down nervously at the pitiful bundle of twigs Madam Hooch called a broom but he held his hand out over it and muttered the command, his eyes widening in shock as it jumped straight up. He was even more shocked when he looked around and found that other than him, Draco and Chris had been the only ones to actually make their brooms react. Blaise and Pansy seemed to only get the brooms halfway to their hands before they fell back down, the rest of the Slytherins only getting the brooms to roll over on the ground, but at least it was better then the weasel, whose broom was as still as it was before the command was issued, making Rin seriously believe Dray had been right to doubt Chris' story, even if Potter could fly it was dam obvious his sidekick couldn't.

Dray and Rin spent the next ten minutes discussing a potion assignment Sev had given them as Madam Hooch showed the others how to get there brooms to work.

"Really, if the Boomslang skin is added a quarter turn early we could change the properties to…" Draco couldn't finish his sentence as the windswept Professor called them back to their brooms.

"Ok class, now you've all got your brooms to respond, I want you all to get on them, how you think you would ride one. I'll correct you if needed." She nodded and went around correcting everyone's positions, most of the Slytherins escaped criticism but the two snakes couldn't help but laugh as Chris was told he had been holding his broom wrong for years, and then he even tried to argue with her to which he lost Gryffindor ten points.

"Now after a count of three, I want you all to kick off-gently mind so you don't go to fast, then hover about five feet off the ground. Ok, everyone ready? one….two…th…" before she finished counting a nervous round faced Gryffindor boy had kicked off from the ground, but he'd pushed off far to hard and almost instantly lost his fragile control on the ancient broom, clinging on for dear life as it shot into the air like a rocket.

Later if you asked him, Rin would probably tell you it was instinct, but he really had no idea why he grabbed his broom and kicked off after the Gryffindor. He shot after the boy and had nearly caught up about fifty meters off the ground, but this was when things became tricky. The boy obviously was so scared that he gave up his limited grasp on consciousness, slowly slipping from the broom in a dead faint.

Rin reached out to try and grab him as he fell past him but his fingers only just brushed the other boys robes before he fell past, the young snake quickly turned the broom and dove towards the ground at breakneck speed slowly gaining on the unconscious falling boy. The ground was drawing closer and closer but all Rin saw was the boy in front of him…he reached his hand out and finally got a handful of robe, he pulled the lion close and dragged his handle up straightening his broom just in time.

A white faced Madam Hooch ran over and levitated the unconscious boy out of his arms. "Malfoy follow me! The rest of you stay here and if any of you so much as thinks of touching a broom, you'll be out of Hogwarts faster than you can say Quiddich!"

Alizarin followed the professor to the medical wing to leave the unconscious boy in the care of Madam Pomfrey. Listening to the two women's conversation, he learnt the Gryffindor was called Neville Longbottom. Rin made a mental note to ask the Weasley twins about the nervous boy, if he wasn't expelled for saving him.

"Ok, Malfoy, this way." The professor took him to a forth floor corridor and touched a bust of a man that looked suspiciously like the muggle playwright Shakespeare…..at least Alizarin had always believed he was muggle. A door appeared next to them and Madam Hooch led him into what could only be the staff room.

"Professor Snape?..." The Slytherin Head of House came over, looking at the pale young blond with curiosity.

"Severus, I believe I've found you a seeker, this boy just managed to do a perfect dive and save another boy's life only feet from the ground _and _without even a scratch to him or even his broom. This boy is a hero, I think a coverted place on his house Quiddich team, even if he is a first year, would be a very just reward."

Severus sent a rare public smile at the pale shocked boy then in a voice so full of pride it shocked Alizarin even more, "I agree. Consider it done…who was the boy you saved, Rin?"

"I….I er believe his name is Longbottom sir"

"WHAT! YOU CAN NOT SIRIOUSLY THINK THEY WILL LET THIS LITTLE DARK …..SLYTHERIN ON A QUIDDICH TEAM WHEN THEY WON'T EVEN LET THE WORLDS SAVIOUR BRAKE THE RULES!" James Potter snarled from behind Severus.

Dumbledore, who had been talking to McGonagall stepped forward, his eyes really sparkling.

"I'm afraid James is right, Severus. We have been denying Christopher a place on the Gryffindor team as we believed it would create house hostilities if we broke the rules for him…..but…if we let two boys from different houses break the rules, I believe that would solve the problem." Dumbledore smiled at the two.

If it hadn't been such a serious situation Alizarin would have laughed at the identical looks on Sev and James Potter's faces, one minute they looked elated then they glared daggers at the headmaster then back to elated again. It was hilarious to watch.

"A little competition won't hurt, now will it young Malfoy. How about I join you as you return to your class and we can tell young Christopher together?"

Alizarin looked a little panicked at the idea of being alone with the Headmaster but Madam Hooch solved that by joining them and involving the headmaster in a discussion about abolishing the first year rule.

Alizarin dropped back not only a little to put some distance between himself and the Headmaster, it also gave him a chance to think. He really couldn't believe what had just happened, one minute he had been scared about learning to fly but then it had felt so natural, instinct had taken over as he took flight and saved Longbottom. Now….now he was the Slytherin seeker, Draco was going to be so excited for him. He smiled slightly then sighed, everything was happening to him all at once, one bloody thing after another….but then again he might just be panicking, he had been on edge since this morning, his hair was darkening and the only explanation for this that Rin could think off was that the Potter's suspected who he was. Why else would the adoption changes be fading? He nodded slightly to himself, that was it he realized…he was scared.

The boy nearly walked into the back of Dumbledore when he stopped, making Rin jump back. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed they were back at the pitch.

"Boys and girls, I have some good news for you." Dumbledore grabbed Alizarin's shoulders and pulled him forward.

"As a reward for saving another student's life …Alizarin here is the new Slytherin Seeker." The green clad students all looked shocked then burst in to noisy applause, Draco's eyes connecting with his prince's, showing the other boy his excitement for him.

"And also, as we have broken the first year rule for one student we have also decided to make Christopher Potter the seeker for Gryffindor."

This time it was the Gryffindors turn to yell, Alizarin took this as an opportunity to smile at Draco before sliding around and coming up behind Chris.

"You only got on because your daddy complained Potter." He hissed softly.

"Screw you Malfoy! Just you wait till tonight!"

**I'd just like to say thanks to ****Draned your idea was amazing and as you can see I used it ……thank you**

**Now come on people tell me what you thought!**

**REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I'm sorry for your wait but had a few problems with…first, me being away, then ill and then my wonderful beta Lys having a virus :P lol isn't life fun. Anyway its all here now BUT….. this will be it until about half way through August hides …I'm going to texas for my second year of uni (never even been to America so very nervous lol I live in Manchester England :P) soooo …I leave at the end of this month…very stressed! But I should settle in quite quick and then I'll post up another chapter for you all. **

**Till then I own nothing and I hope you enjoy chapter 13 **

"So…we're not actually going for a wizards duel then? Merlin, you're confusing me, Alizarin." Draco looked up from his chess game to his brother, the confusion written plain on his face, making Rin laugh softly.

"No Dray. Honestly, we're not Gryffindors …you have to think sly… the Gryffindor won't back down from a challenge, thus they will be in the trophy room at midnight." Rin smirked, "I have informed Uncle Sev that they will be there, he said we…I mean you and me Dray can come watch what happens as long as we don't get caught."

Alizarin laughed at Draco's shocked look, Blaise joining in after a minute as Draco really did look like a gormless goldfish.

"Close your mouth, Dray, catching flies is not a good look." Blaise grabbed the smallest Malfoy and pulled him on to his knee, "Rinnykins, can't you get that mean old Snape to let me go too?" The blond blushed and got back up, softly saying, "Sorry Blaise, not this time."

The Italian wizard sighed dramatically, "Well, I guess its ok. After all I need my sleep to look this good." Blaise smirked and glanced at Rin, "so good I even got our Rinny to blush!"

Said boy glared at him and went and curled up on the sofa next to Theo, looking around at his other friends but as soon as he saw Millie and Pansy painting the nails of a distressed pair of friends commonly known as Crabbe and Goyle, he quickly diverted his attention to the chess board in front of him before the girls decided it was his turn. By the looks of it, Draco was winning easily but was making some sloppy mistakes as he was giving half his attention to watching the girl's torcher. Rin sat up and started giving advice to Theo in whispers every time Dray looked away so he wouldn't notice, within no time had Theo have a complete come back and Draco was looking really confused at the board.

"What the…." Comprehension dawned on his aristocratic face. "ALIZARIN! I was winning until now!" The taller blond sent a really evil glare at his 'brother' making Rin pout naughtily. "But Dray, I was doing you a favour… your ego was getting so big I was scared that if you won one more game you wouldn't get through the common room door." Blaise laughed and grabbed Draco before he could attack Alizarin. "Ok …ok calm down Dray…god you two really do act like brothers sometimes it's no wonder you fooled this lot for so long!" Rin blushed slightly; he and Draco had told their friends their secret, Severus had told the two boys that if they trusted someone enough then telling them their secret before it was revealed would be the best way to forge a really strong bond.

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure?...This will make you so much more vulnerable, Alizarin….Harry has been kept a secret for so long,… revealing we're elves is bad enough but… to tell them everything ….really…Rin….I'm scared."

Alizarin looked up into the other boy's face.

"Draco…my hair is darkening….they know who I am…or at least they suspect …I trust our friends and I want us to be the ones to tell them, we owe it to our friendship … I don't want to loose them because we kept it a secret." Draco pulled the smaller boy into a comforting hug.

"I trust you know what you're doing, my prince. You stay here and I'll round them up…we might as well get this over with."

Draco left and Rin started putting up privacy wards that Lucius had taught him around the small room that he and Draco shared. Just as he finished the other first years started to enter looking confused at first Draco's behaviour then at the sight of the smaller and normally more composed Malfoy biting his lip with nerves. Alizarin looked up as Blaise approached him, "Is it secret telling time?" With Rin's nod Blaise bowed slightly to him, "I am forever at your side, my secret is yours to tell." He moved to Alizarin's left side as Draco took up his position on the young prince's right.

"Er what's going on…this is really strange, you know?" Theo looked around at the four other first years with him, seeing the same confusion on their faces.

Rin breathed in then looked at them, "I trust you all with my life." With this statement he raised his hand and quickly removed his glamour, his features softened and his face became more heart shaped with his ears peeking out of his waist length blond hair that was now visibly streaked with black. At the side of him, he felt the other two remove their glamours as well.

Rin looked down, an eerie silence had taken over the room, Draco softly putting a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Your elves?" Draco nodded to Pansy who had spoken, "OH DRAKIE! This is soooo cool!" She giggled, "Your ears are soooo cute!"

Draco looked a little uncomfortable but Rin stopped him before he could reply.

"Please… there is more." The young boy shuffled his feet, his black streaked hair falling over his face. "My name is not Alizarin Malfoy and I am not Draco's brother… my real name is … C...Crown Prince Harold Alizarin Ormond but the wizarding world would know my name as … Harry James Potter."

**END FLASHBACK**

It had taken approximately 5 hours to explain everything but they had all excepted it really well, and in Millicent's words, "what's it matter that you're a Potter by blood, you grew up a dark prince with Draco by your side …we know you, Alizarin, and you are no Potter anymore." The first year's friendship was most certainly strengthened by the secret and if anything the revelation had made them all very protective of their secret Slytherin Prince.

Rin childishly poked his tongue at Theo before grabbing Draco's arm, "its 11.30! Come on I want to see this! Christopher has had this coming for ages."

"Merlin! You saw the way he attacked that troll! He is going to slaughter us. Why the hell did you agree to this?"

"Its called pride, Ron…I couldn't exactly say no when he mocked me like that, now could I? Anyway, every time I see him I get so angry. It's not like when I'm insulting his brother….it's like a red hot angry fire inside me … I guess he just rubs me the wrong way. . . the way he acts so superior to me- I'm the bloody Boy Who Lived! I'm famous! And what is he? NOTHING … yet he acts like a sodding prince!" Chris, who was red in the face from his rant, took a calming breathe.

Ron grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "That's all very well but why the hell did I have to come to get murdered too?"

Completely ignoring Ron, Chris stopped dead. "Shh….did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Chris looked around nervously, he had to hold back a scream as something moved in the shadows.

"Chris…is that you?" The shadow slowly took form into a small chubby boy.

"Longbottom! Merlin you scared us, what the hell are you doing here?" The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I…er I forgot the password so I wasn't let in."

"You're awful Longbottom ….it's spiders silk, now go in and don't tell anyone where we are."

The boy turned to go back in but the portrait was empty.

"Er Chris….can I come with you instead?" The boy shifted nervously.

"What the hell for?" Neville pointed at the empty portrait.

"Oh….er no, just stay here." Chris looked agitated, "We will be back soon, Longbottom." Neville grabbed Chris robes, fear on his round face

"But the Bloody Baron has been passed twice already ….PLEASE!" Chris pushed him back and looked at Ron, who was laughing.

"Alright, fine whatever just hurry up, we're late already!" The nervous Gryffindor grabbed his things and raced after the other two boys.

"Sooo er …where we going?"

"Trophy room …we're going to teach two stuck up blond Slytherins a lesson they won't forget."

"Do…do you mean the Malfoys?" Ron shot him a condescending look, "Of course the Malfoys, you idiot! Who else fits that description?" Neville slowed down, looking worried.

"But…but Alizarin Malfoy saved my life. . . Madam Pomfry told me." Chris glared at them both.

"Shut up both of you! Listen…..someone's coming."

Sure enough footsteps could be heard nearing where they were stood.

"Behind here quick. . . Sev told me we can hide in here and still see exactly what happens." Rin laughed and pushed Draco into a small cavity behind a suit of armour, then climbed in after him. Draco had to wrap his arms around Alizarins waist to hold them both in, which made Rin giggle.

"I guess Sev still think we're about seven …either that or he didn't realize just how small this thing is."

Draco laughed too, "Well, at least I'm with you in here, my prince. Imagine if it was Crabbe." Draco shivered, "At least you're small, and you smell so much better." Rin snorted and elbowed him "Prat! And you know you're not aloud to call me that." Draco just laughed again and retaliated by tickling the smaller boy.

"No…no …no stop! Draco!"

"Ok I'll stop but only because your making so much noise…..shh Listen…..someone's coming!"

Sure enough footsteps could be heard nearing the room they were in.

**Hoped you enjoyed! any feed back is appreciated except flames because there is just no point to them, any who REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok guys and gals I'm so sorry for the delay! I know I know I promised you a chapter in like September and its now November! Will you ever forgive me!!!! *cries* I do have an excuse though, it's a hell of a lot harder than I expected to move to a country you have never been too and settle into a different education system.**

**I decided to update this chapter even though it's quite short *sowwy* because I had some amazing reviews and they made me feel soooooooo guilty lol you guys are the best!**

**Also this is not betaed so don't complain about spelling and grammar, this is a note to my amazing beta where ever you are! My email account changed and the stupid thing deleted your email address! If you're out there please email me!**

**Oki folks you all know I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter now enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

"Misters Potter, Weasley and Longbottom I do so hope you have you have a good reason for being out after curfew."

Snape moved out of the shadows in front of the frightened Gryfindor's.

"Well….I'm waiting"

"Er…well…Malfoy." Snape's eyes flashed

"And pray tell, how are you going to blame your misdemeanours on the Malfoy twins this time?!"

Chris's brown eyes flashed with anger but he fell silent.

"Well if that is all you have to say then 50 points from Gryffindor . . . . EACH…..for Potter and Weasley"

"100 POINTS! BUT SIR! PLEASE!"

"SILENCE!" Snape seemed to grow more sinister with that one word.

"You will also serve detention on Friday night with Hagrid…..is that clear!"

Both boys nodded scowls on there faces

"As for you Longbottom" Neville squeaked and pressed himself back against the wall.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your stupidity in being anywhere near these two miscreants, you will also be at my office 8pm tomorrow… Now bed all of you!"

* * *

"Dray looks…its Quirrell!"

Rin was right the nervous turban headed teacher was darting from shadow to shadow. The two boys looked at each other identical evil grins on their faces that would put the Weasley twins to shame. They snuck out from their hiding place and crept after the teacher all thoughts of Potter gone.

"What the hell is that idiot up to…? Ha the prat walked into a door!"

"Draco shut it do you want your motor mouth to get us a detention!...that's the forbidden third floor corridor" he pulled Dray into an alcove where they could see better.

"Bloody hell look at the size of that dog!"

Quirrell had managed to get into the locked room and had come face to face with a massive black three headed dog, with vicious red eyes and row after row of razor sharp teeth.

Quirrell sent a stunner at the growing beast but it had no effect, all three heads lunging as one at the shaking professor who only just managed to slam the door shut in time to save his skin.

"Well, well Professor Quirrell what a surprise to find you here"

"P…P...Professor S…Snape!"

"I wasn't aware you were on duty tonight Quirrell" Snape looked at Quirrell with obvious glee at finding him sneaking about.

"F…forgot … m…my attendance l…list" pointed to his classroom that unfortunately for Snape was only two doors down.

"Well then you best get it, I'll walk with you" Rin couldn't help but grin as Snape led Quirrell away.

"Ha now that was 10 times better than seeing Potter humiliated."

Draco looked deep in thought

"Rin… did you see the trap door the dog was stood on"

They started walking back to the dungeons discussing what could be underneath it when some one coughed behind them making both boys stop dead.

"And pray tell why are you wandering the corridors so late at night and might I add totally passed curfew!" Alizarin gulped

"Er professor McGonagall ….how nice to see you"

The boys backed away as the teacher seemed to swell with indignation and anger.

"DETENTION! Both of you!... Friday night with Hagrid! And 50 points from Slytherin!"

* * *

"So Longbottom is coming here? Why?" Draco looked up at his mentor with obvious confusion. "He's nothing but a thick klutz Sev."

"Draco your stereotypes and prejudices will be your downfall….now I said dice that flobberworm not mash it… start again"

Snape waved his want and the offending worm vanished as Draco sulkily got another worm and started the slimy task again. Alizarin who had finished his task smirked at his friend.

"Why did you invite Longbottom Sev?" Alizarin sat on the desk beside Draco.

"your Grandfather thinks and me and Lucius agree, that you need as many ally's as possible at Hogwarts, one day Rin you are going to have to create a third side in this war. As for Longbottom, his mother was of Elvin heritage and was one of your aunts closest friends, she fell in love with Frank Longbottom right in this school and married him after graduation but as he was not of Elvin stock Neville was born just a wizard with no Elvin blood very similar to what happened to James. The boy is ostracized in his own house. Offer him friendship and support and you have a potentially loyal ally who with the support of friends could be a very strong wizard."

Draco smirked "Longbottom?...a strong wizard?!"

Rin hit him lightly "you're a prat! Sev is right Neville could be a good ally, plus he's in Gryffindor, we treat him nice and the idiots carry on treating him the way they are, then we have a spy on Chris and he would have access to info on Lilly and James too"

Draco didn't look convinced "are you trying to tell me that Klutz could pull off espionage?"

"Yerh what Neville lacks is confidence not talent Dray"

"But couldn't we use the Weasley twins as our spies at least there fun to be around!"

Rin laughed "no, everyone knows they are out friends and Chris and Ron don't trust them, Neville will be a good secret spy as no one would expect it from him."

"Fine… I guess that makes sense but it doesn't mean I have to like it!"

"You never like anything involving Gryfindor's!, what time is he due Sev?"

There was a knock on the door "it seems now, Draconis let Mr. Longbottom in"

Neville walked in looking very scared.

"You…you wanted to see me…s…sir?"

"indeed Mr. Longbottom please sit" Rin moved up on the desk so Neville could sit next to him "Now Mr Longbottom I have asked you here for two reasons, one is your abysmal taste in friends, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley will never except you and you will never come into your full potential . The second reason I have asked you here is your even more abysmal potions grade… I believe I have the solution to both of your problems. I believe you know the Malfoy twins, they have agreed to be your tutors, if you get to know them you will find much better friends ." Rin grinned at Neville

"Yerh were not quite as bad as you may think but I would suggest not broadcasting our involvement to your Gryffindor friends as we're not the most liked up in the lions nest"

Neville looked like he was going to cry

"You really want to be my friend?...but don't you hate Gryfindor's?"

"Yes!" Rin elbowed Draco and glared at him

"Only certain ones Nev, so what ya say…we'll get that potion grade up for you and show you just how friends should act towards each other."

"I…yes…please"

* * *

Dumbledore's blue eyes sparkled as he looked at the two Potter Elders' before him.

"So both Malfoy boys have detention with Hagrid on Friday as well as Chris and Ron, my plan is to pair Chris and Alizarin up for the detention. If as we suspect that Alizarin is Harry then the charms put on him should start to fade with the close proximity to his blood brother.

James scowled "I do not see why we are trying so hard to prove the boy is Harry its not like he's anything special and to be honest I don't want an elf in my home again!" Lilly looked at her husband in shock but Dumbledore just nodded sadly

"Well James my boy the thing is Chris is not showing any of the skills we expected him to be showing by this age where as Alizarin is top of his class and had excellent control of his magic, there is always the possibility we chose the wrong boy all those years ago"

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY! THAT CHRIS IS NOT THE BOY WHO LIVED BECAUSE THAT'S JUST INSAIN!"

"Please James calm down I'm just saying it is a possibility and needs to be looked into."

Lilly looked really upset "so Harry maybe the boy who defeated Voldermort?...is there anyway to prove it?"

"There is one way…..now listen carefully….."

* * *

**Ok that was it for today I'll try and update again as soon as I can please read and review and tell me what you thing. I love all your questions and suggestions so keep em coming**

**Love ya**

**Heven**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!! Look I actually wrote another chapter you should all be proud of me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'll try to get another one out over Christmas as I have some time off and i just want every one to know my Beta Lys is AMAZING!!!!**

**Well I own nothing so ENJOY!**

**Chapter 15 **

"Milly? Do you really this it will work" Hermione looked at her friend confused.

"I know you believe Alizarin is Harry but to just ask…. I mean shouldn't we research this more?"

"What research, Mione? This isn't something you can find in a book…I know he seems happy as a Malfoy but…. I just need to know why, something is wrong with my family and Harry is the key to fixing it! Anyway it's too late now, the note said for the boys to meet us here at 9 and, according to my tempus charm, we're only a minute off."

As if on cue, the two boys walked into the library and sat down at the table with the girls.

"You called Milady?" He looked at Milly with a raised eyebrow.

Milly looked a little nervous, "Hi Rin… could we go somewhere private? I need to talk to you where people can't hear." She blushed, "well, except Mione and Draco, of course."

Rin looked at Draco knowingly, he had been dropping hints as to his identity to the two Ravenclaws for a couple of weeks.

"Sure, Milly. We could go to the Room of Requirement." He stood and offered the girl his arm and led her out of the room, leaving Draco and Hermione to have a silent battle over who would get out of the room first.

Draco sat close to Rin on the green stuffed sofa that the Room of Requirement had handily supplied.

"Hey, Dray, what you trying to do, I am not a chair, don't sit on me!" He pushed him away slightly, making Draco pout at him and move away.

"Ok, Milly. So what do you want to talk about?"

"I…Alizarin…what do you know about…. Harry, my missing brother?" She stuttered out.

Rin just grinned and turned to Draco.

"Told you it would only take them two weeks, so you're my slave for a day now." His smirk turned positively evil as Draco paled.

Milly snapped her fingers at the boys to get their attention back, annoyance flashing across her features.

"You two are sooooooo confusing! Will one of you _please_ tell us what's going on?"

Rin laughed at Milly's pique. "Yeah, Dray is my slave now coz of a bet, and, as you have guessed, my birth name is Harry James Potter".

* * *

"Good evening, Severus. You have news of my Grandson?"

Severus Snape stood from his bow and nodded at the High King.

"The boy is doing well my lord. He is collecting a wide array of allies and friends, and despite our fears, this seems to be making him and Draco grow even closer."

"Well, that is one worry off an old mans shoulders. It is always better to be friends before finding out you are intended. Less messy."

"There is one thing you should know my Lord … Alizarin is in the process of telling Amelia who he is. He believes that she is not treated well where she lives and thinks by getting her to trust him he can save her and bring her here."

The king looked thoughtful, "well, I have to say I'm worried but Alizarin is a smart child and I do not think he would do anything before thinking. And I trust both you and Draco to be there if anything does go wrong…plus I have to admit, from Alizarin's letters, my curiosity about my Granddaughter has been peaked. Well, I thank you for coming, Severus but you best get back. I don't like the boys being alone at that school."

"Yes, Sire." The man bowed then left.

* * *

"I _so_ can't believe Dad is making me pair with Alizarin Malfoy for the detention! At least Draco is not as…as…._ as Slytherin_!"

"Well, I'm not happy having Draco either! Why is your dad doing this? I mean really. Is this punishment for getting detention? I thought he liked us!"

"Apparently it was Dumbledore's suggestion … stupid old coot! I am so not looking forward to tonight. Anyway, where the hell is Milly? I need her help on my transfiguration homework. I really thought she would be in the lib-WHAT THE FUCK! Why the hell is she with Malfoy?"

"What? Where?"

"There, look." He pulled Ron behind a statue, hiding them from view. "Oh, Dad is gonna blow his top when I tell him!"

* * *

"So, you two promise to keep this secret? I can't have James and Lily finding out about me yet…. I'm not ready."

"We promise, Rin. We won't say a word." Alizarin smiled at his sister and led her towards the Slytherin common room to introduce her to Pansy and Millicent. Hermione put her hand on Draco's arm and held him back slightly.

"Soooo… you're his guard? You know, I've often noticed you look at him different than most brothers would. You know, I won't tell anyone if you…. er…don't think of him like a brother should." Draco's jaw dropped open in shock.

"W…what? Of course not! -He's my prince! I have to watch him to keep him safe."

Hermione just laughed at Draco, "Yes and that blush _so_ corroborates your story!"

Draco glared at Hermione. "Shut it you… anyway I've seen you watching Blaise. Oh yes, now whose blushing!" Hermione hit him lightly, laughing, then pulled him along so they caught up with the other two.

"Come on, Dray. You're slower than a snail!" Hermione laughed as Draco obediently sped up when Rin called, causing him to glare at the offending Ravenclaw.

"Come on, Milly." Rin helped her into the common room, which was empty except for Theodore Nott. "Hey, Theo get the others, will you. I have some people I want you to meet."

"Sure thing, Rin." Theo ran up to the dormitories, leaving the others to get settled on the sofas as they waited.

"YO, RINNYPOO, YOU CALLED!" Blaise ran down and grabbed the young prince up, spinning him around.

"BLAISE! Put me down!" Blaise laughed as he put him down. "What's this then? You brought us some Ravenclaw tutors? I _knew_ you were fed up of helping us." He pouted and flopped down next to Hermione, which had the duel effect of making Draco grin and Hermione blush.

"You're a prat you know that. Anyway, where're the girls, I mean really! They take longer than Draco does in front of the mirror." Rin rolled his eyes.

"HEY!" Rin just smiled sweetly at him but before he could say anything Pansy made her grand entrance.

"What the hell is a _Potter_ doing in the common room?"

"It's ok, Pans. They know."

"Oh well in that case… what the hell is _another Potter_ doing in the Common room?"

Amelia couldn't help but giggle as Pansy was assaulted with flying pillows from every direction.

"Ok, ok, ok settle down! Guys, this is Amelia Potter and Hermione Granger. Girls this is Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabb and Gregory Goyle. Welcome to the other side."

"The other side?"

"Well we've not thought of a good code name yet." Rin looked a little sheepish as the rest looked thoughtful until Pansy suddenly smirked.

"How about we have two groups, one for defence and one for offence... of course you and Draco would be the leaders so the group's names would work off your own. Dragons for Draco and Lizards for Alizarin."

There was a general sound of agreement then people saying which group they wanted to be in.

"Ok, well in that case, Draco your Dragons will be defensive and your duties will be defending out secret, keeping all activities under wraps and, of course, watching everything. Dragons will be Crabb, Amelia, Pansy and Theo. Lizards will be Mione, Blaise, Goyle and Millicent. We will be working towards recruiting members from different houses, both as spies and for other duties, we'll also be trying to find out what the hell Dumbledore and the Potters- no offence Milly- are up too…. any questions?" They all shook their heads in the negative. "Ok then, its settled. Let's go to dinner. Me and Dray need food before that damn detention." Rin nodded and stood to leave.

**Well what did you think? I'd love to hear your thoughts plus I'm looking for ideas about what Rin should make Draco do as his slave tee hee.**

**REVIEW **

**Love Heven**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Everyone hope you all had good times over the holidays :)**

**You all know I own nothing and again thankyou to my lovely beta!**

Chapter 16

"'Urry up there Alizarin, Draco, we's been waiting on ya."

Hagrid patted Rin on the shoulder, causing the young elf to fall to his knees and Draco to _almost_ glare at Hagrid as he helped his 'brother' to his feet.

"Hello, Hagrid."Rin rubbed his sore shoulder, wincing slightly. "So… what are we doing today?"

"Well, there's a Unicorn injured in th' Forest. S' we're gonna try to find it and 'opefully make it better. Now Professor Dumbledore has 'pacifically asked that I pair up Chris an' Rin an' Draco an' Ron…somethin' to do wi' house unity." The half giant snorted at the idea.

"What?!"Draco snarled, eyes flashing angrily. "NO WAY! No sodding way."

"It's orders. And your not meant to enjoy detention anyways, now are ya?"

"This is _so_ not fair!"

"Shut your belly achin' an' you an' Ron follow me . . . Chris, Alizarin, you take Fang an' go that way, shoot up gold sparks if ya find the poor thin'." With that he grabbed Draco and Ron and stomped off into the undergrowth.

"Come on, Potter, let's get this over with."

"Don't talk to me, Malfoy!" The two boys glared at each other as they started off into the forest.

"So ….Malfoy…what the hell made Dumbledore think we would unite the houses if he paired us together. I mean, really! You're a _Slytherin_!" Rin just looked at him incredulously.

"I thought you were not talking to me. Please, don't stop now you were doing such a great job. _Please_!"

Chris glared and started to aim a punch at the smaller boy but stopped mid swing, his eyes glued to something over Alizarins shoulder, a look of fear on his face.

Rin looked at him, confused, and turned slowly coming face to face with a demon. The monster seemed to be floating over a dead Unicorn with glowing red eyes that matched the blood dripping from its face.

A pain worse than anything Rin could ever remember shot across his head and his glamour flickered and vanished, leaving the beautiful young elf on show for both Chris and the… Demon to see. His hair was now totally back to its natural black and his scar showing.

The Demon started to advance but before it could get anywhere near the two frozen boys, a Centaur jumped over them and reared up at the ruby eyed creature making it flee away.

"Both of you get on! You are both in terrible danger here."

Chris climbed up, shaking, as Alizarin stared after the Demon.

"Come, young elf. It is not safe." Rin nodded and climbed up behind the other boy, after making sure his glamour was back in place.

"You have a lot to explain, Malfoy. Just you wait till mom and dad find out!"

"Leave it Potter, and don't you dare tell them, you _do not_ understand what is going on… and anyway, I'm sure they knew this was going to happen. Them and their _dear_ Professor Dumbledore, and let's put it this way…it wasn't just me they sent into danger!"

Christopher went silent as the Centaur took them to the edge of the woods where the others were. The two boys slid off the Centaur quietly and went to their different groups friends.

"Rin, what the hell happened?"

"Potter knows, Dray. We need to get out of here…NOW!"

* * *

Chris and Ron, who had by now got the whole story out of his best friend, barged into Dumbledore's office, but only Chris' mother was there.

"MUM, THERE WAS A MONSTER AND IT NEARLY ATE US!!!"

"Darling, please calm down. I can't understand a word you're saying." Lily stood and brushed her son's hair back. "Now slow down and try again, hm?"

"There was a monster in the forest and it nearly _ate_ me and Malfoy!"

"Malfoy? Alizarin Malfoy?" She looked interested, but then just brushed it off with an internal shrug.

"Now darling, don't be melodramatic. You were totally safe with Hagrid . . . now run along dear, I am waiting for your father. We have an important meeting." Lily pushed the two boys out of the room and closed the door on her spluttering son.

"Well, fuck. That didn't work, so now what?" Ron scratched his head, his confusion clearly showing on his freckled face.

"We're gonna find Malfoy, that's what! If I can't get my parents to deal with this then we'll blooming well do it ourselves….come on!"

* * *

"UNCLE SEVERUS! POTTER KNOWS!.....h..he saw me with out my glamour."

It took about 10 minutes to calm the two boys down from their hysterics and to get the full story out of them.

"Alright, I will contact Lucius. You two sit here and do not move!" The potions master threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and yelled the elder Malfoy's name into the flames.

"What is it, Severus? You nearly frightened my house elf to death, and that really would upset the king. You know, we have to be nice to our little cousins."

"We have a problem, Luc, please come through so I can explain."

Again, it was no more than 10 minutes until Lucius was fully informed and had his arms full of two scared 11-year-old boys.

"Come on boys it will be fine we will figure something out they will never get their hands on our little prince here…ever I promise."

A hooting from behind them made them all jump and become aware of another presence in the room.

"Hedwig?" the snowy owl flew to Alizarin's arm and held out her leg, showing a neatly tied letter.

"Who's it from Rin? No one else can use Hedwig unless she trusts them, so it can't be _them_."

"It's from Milly."

"Well? What's it say!"

_Dear Alizarin,_

_I have my brother and Ron here with a story about monsters and lost relatives. It appears he has not informed out parents about this story because he wants to talk to you. He apparently could not find you so he came to me thinking I might know where you are. On that note I have to request an audience with you and Draco._

_Yours _

_Amelia Potter _

_Ps: this is Chris, you better answer this or else. Malfoy you have a lot to explain to me and my sister!_

"Well, that is unexpected. I thought he would go straight to Dumbledore and the Potters." Rin turned to the two adults, wanting their opinions.

Lucius patted the boy's shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Invite them here and we will see how it goes, if worst comes to worst, we will obliterate the little brat." Lucius sneered slightly.

Rin laughed and grabbed a quill;

_Dear Milly,_

_I offer you all an invite to Professor Snape's private rooms, which are located next to his office. I also an eager to discuss what happened, although I feel obliged to inform you that our father Lord Malfoy and Professor Snape will be here as well. Come straight away._

_Yours _

_Alizarin Malfoy_

_Ps: Potter, this is Draco. Threaten my brother again and I guarantee that it will be the last thing you do!_

Rin hit his brother's shoulder lightly but Draco just grinned and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Take this to the Potter girl, birdie." Hedwig pecked at his fingers at the insult but she flew off to deliver the letter.

"Father, is it really wise to tell Chris Potter our story?" Draco was looking exceptionally worried and had taken Rin's hand, which had not gone un-noticed by the two adults who were both trying not to let there amusement show.

"I believe that young Christopher may be able to become different than your parents, Rin and there is one good thing about this. As much as you two masquerade as twins you are not but Rin, Amelia and Christopher are related, and the power of multiple birth children when combined can surpass any other power." Alizarin looked thoughtful as he lent back against Draco's chest without thinking. "Father, are you saying this is a good thing?"

"What I am trying to say, Rin, is that people may try to come between multiple birth children but eventually when these children come together their magic will heal all outside problems. Eventually, though you both might not accept it and I must say it is probably a bad idea to inform him who the real boy who lived is, one day you are both going to need each other."

Before the two boys could ask any questions a knock sounded on the door indicating that their guests had arrived…..

**Review! And** **I'll work on the next chapter strait away!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi y'all sorry for the long wait but heres the next chapter :) I just want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter I was really shocked by the positive response.**

**Anyway thank you to my wonderful beta and remember I don't own anything even half the things in my closet are stolen from friends :P ….read, enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 17**

Draco reluctantly let go of the young prince and walked to the door. He let them in but couldn't help but scowl at the two red headed boys. He then proved that he didn't want to see them by ignoring them and greeting the girls.

"Good evening, Milly, Hermione." He walked back to Rin, who hit him lightly as Severus stepped forward.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please take a seat." Chris sat down next to his sister, pulling Ron with him although they both looked exceptionally uncomfortable. Rin smiled slightly and stepped up next to his godfather.

"You requested an audience with me; I'm willing to answer your questions."

"Who are you?" Rin's eyes turned to focus on Chris as the angry question was voiced.

"Perhaps we should start with a simpler area."

Ron lent over to speak softly in Chris' ear. "Mate? How the hell is 'who are you' a hard question?" Rin laughed before Chris could answer the sarcastic question.

"Well, Ron, you're right. For most people it's not. Potter- Chris …maybe you should tell us your ideas on what you saw and then I'll know how to answer your question."

"I still don't think they have a right to know!" Rin elbowed Draco in the abdomen, which unfortunately was so close to Rin that the small movement winded him.

"Ow! Fuck, Rin!"

"Language, Draconis!"

"Sorry, Father." Draco pouted as Rin smirked at him. Annoying bastard.

"Go on, Mr Potter. My son will not interrupt again if he wishes to stay." Draco glared at his father but wisely didn't say a word.

"Well….er….we were in the woods, then this-this monster was coming at us and you screamed holding your head. I…I didn't know whether to run or try and help you. I was really scared then…then you started to flicker! You changed…. you…you looked like my dead brother…or at least an older version of the photos my mom has. You had the same scar, you even had the same pointed ears he had." He trailed off as though he wasn't as sure of his story now that he voiced it out loud, but Rin just nodded.

"Ok. Well, first of all the pointed ears are sign of Elvin heritage, high elves to be exact in this case."

"Elvin heritage? You mean you're an elf?"

"So was your brother."

"WHAT! No way. My family is _pureblood_! There are no elves in our family tree!" Milly rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity as Draco growled but Alizarin simply calmed him with a soft touch to his arm.

"I'm afraid your wrong. But if you want to know I'm going to have to ask you to sign these contracts … they basically make it impossible for you to tell anyone outside of this room anything about what I am going to tell you."

"Fine! Give us the damn papers." Lucius handed them over and both boys signed them quickly.

"I am very impressed. The girls took over half a hour to be persuaded the contracts were not evil…. must be your Gryffindor courage." Hermione giggled at the boys.

"Or stupidity!"

"Shut up you…..hang on…YOU TWO KNEW EVERYTHING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!"

"Now, now, Mr. Potter. Remember, the contract wouldn't let them talk to you about it."

"Yeah, shut up, Potter. Are you going to listen to Rin or not?"

"Draco, behave!"

"Go on, Alizarin, Malfoy's right …_for once_…. I'll listen." Rin couldn't hold back a smile at the amusement that whereas Chris would now call him by his first name, Draco was not accorded the same honour.

"Ok, well the Elvin blood in you is passed down the Potter line. Your Grandfather is called Lukeal Ormond…" Alizarin went into the story his aunt had told him, over six years before.

"You're kidding! So I'm a prince?"

"Officially, yes. But you have no claim to the thrown because of your mortality, you're kinda an… Elvin noble I guess."

"And my dad didn't like being like that and left…right?"

"Yes. James wanted the crown, he saw it as his birthright and he ended up resenting his mother for being human and inflicting it on him. That's why when Harry started showing his Elvin heritage after the attack, James' behaviour changed towards him and eventually so did Lily's."

"So you're….not Harry?" Rin smiled sadly at his brother.

"Not anymore… my name is Harrison Alizarin Ormond, but yes I _was _born Harry James Potter, I…I am the Crown Prince, direct heir to the throne." Rin stepped back, closer to Draco, half expecting Chris to react badly. But he was very shocked when Chris launched himself at him and hugged him tightly.

"I have a brother! That is so freaking cool …I –err- I mean it's a shit that I can't be a King one day, but I'm already the Boy Who Lived, so it's Milly you should look out for. She doesn't have a special title, she might get jealous!" He winked at his sister to show he was joking and then turned back to the shocked young elf.

"Sooooo… what's your story? Were you kidnapped to be prince or sommet? What's with the whole being a Malfoy thing? Can I go to the elf land? What's it called, by the way?" Rin quickly put his hand over Chris's mouth to silence his babble of questions, looking bemused.

"Slow down."

"Right, sorry! I'll let you speak." Chris plopped down next to a still obviously shocked Ron. As soon as Chris moved away, Draco moved back to Rin's side protectively, as his father had pulled him back when Chris had gone forward to hug Rin. Alizarin automatically lent back against Draco's chest. It was something he did a lot, but most people put it down to them being very close brothers. But now Chris knew they weren't, he noted it as something to pay attention to.

"Well, to answer your first question ….I wasn't kidnapped…I ran away. I doubt you remember as we were all so little, but the day I ran away was our birthday. I was told if I left my room I would be punished, the banner in the lounge only said 'Happy Birthday Chris and Milly!' I was not wanted so I ran . . . Lucius found me almost dead, several miles into the woods surrounding the Potter estate and he took me to Cassiciacum, when he saw my heritage, that's our land by the way. It's not far from Lake Como in Italy, but it's totally hidden from all mortals." Chris was looking at Alizarin with a concentration one never saw in him in his classes

"As for the 'Malfoy thing', as you put it, Lucius is Papa's main guard. All Royals have guards but we have one special one whose job it is to protect our lives," Rin smiled at Draco, "Of course, Draco is mine, but Lucius and Severus protect me as well, until we are 16 and Draco can take on the job as a adult. Anyway, Papa asked Lucius and Narcissa to adopt me, so that I am hidden until I am of age, when Lily and James will no longer have any rights to claim me; you see even though James left our world he still has contacts who will be looking for me. The adoption made me look a lot like Draco, but it's not legal, as our parents are still alive and did not consent to me being taken. That's why the glamour has faded and I look like I should have…. any questions?"

It was Milly that looked up "Can I see you both with out your glamour's? I've never seen you elfisized before." Draco raised an eyebrow at her choice of wording.

"That's not a word." she just stuck her tongue out at him, making him grin, as Rin looked to the adults to see if it was ok.

"I don't foresee a problem." Rin nodded then closed his eyes and let the Glamour drop, his long hair fell to his waist, pitch black but with red streaks. His figure was still small but had taken on a more feminine softness and his eyes, when he opened them, almost glowed with their intensity. Draco wrapped his arms around Rin's waist from behind, feeling that he was in danger with how exposed he was, but he didn't hesitate to drop his glamour as well. Draco didn't look too different from normal, except for his lengthened hair and pointed ears, but he held himself with a regalness that made anyone see that he would grow up handsome and strong. The two elves were as opposite in looks as night and day but they fit together exceptionally well.

"Wow, you're so beautiful Rin!" Alizarin smiled and tried to fight down a slight blush that crept up on him.

"Thank you Milly… Dray, I'm not in danger. You don't have to hold me so tightly." Draco scowled and let his arms drop but didn't move away as the girls came over to fawn over them.

Lucius pulled Severus back slightly, away from the group of children.

"The Potter boy took this surprisingly well, his behaviour is similar to Lily, in the way that he's only hostile around James and Dumbledore…don't you agree?"

"You think they have them under some sort of charm?"

"It's certainly a possibility . . . you were friends with Lily at school, did she ever seem the type that could harm a child?" The potion's master shook his head.

"This possibility has been in my mind for a while now. It may definitely be something to look into."

"You are right as usual, Luc. Mention it to the king, we'll need his permission on this one." Lucius acquiesced then stepped forward to the boys.

"It is time I left, please try to stay out of trouble for at least a week." He kissed both of his boys heads then turned and disappeared into the flaring fire.

"All right. It's time you all went back to your common rooms, as it is way past curfew. I will escort you, come along." The head of Slytherin ushered out the non-Slytherin's before any complaints could be heard, leaving Draco and Rin alone.

"Do you think this well work out Rin?" the smaller elf took Draco's hand into his own, comfortingly.

"I don't know Dray…. I really don't."

**i hope you all liked and i will post the next chapter very shortly as its already been written :) please review **

**XXHevenXX**


	18. Chapter 18

**hey its me again :) heres the other chapter i promised you though it may be the last one till may as i have essays and exams due. i've been told i don't do very good detail and don't go into as much depth as i could i would love it if you could point out some of the times i could have done with expanding.**

**anyway i own nothing....enjoy!**

Chapter 18

Christmas passed without incident for the young elves and their friends and before they knew it January and then February had flown past. The meetings with Dumbledore were the only eventful activity in their week and, as Draco and Alizarin refused to go to any meeting except the group ones, there wasn't much he could do to them anyway. Although, that didn't stop him trying especially straight after the detention incident. This particularly amused Chris and Ron, who now didn't like the old man quite as much. They loved the fact that the contract shielded their minds even from occumency.

There was still a lot of tension between the Gryffindor and Slytherin boys, Chris seemed alright with Alizarin but he hated the close relationship that Rin shared with Draco, in his mind 'Harry' was his brother and Draco should back off.

* * *

"NO WAY! NO FUCKING WAY! RIN! …. Please!"

"Dray, it's just a weekend and Papa wants to meet them."

"Can't we just take the girls? Come on, even you have to admit Potter is still an asshole!"

"Maybe. But you shouldn't say that, Draco. He's still a prince of our land."

"Maybe officially, but to me you're the only prince!"

"That's treason, Dray." Draco sat up on his bed and looked at Rin lying on the opposite bed.

"You're right, it is. But that's what I believe . . . what you going to do about it?" Draco smirked at him, making Alizarin laugh and launch a tickle attack. Only a few minutes into the attack, Draco had Rin pinned to the bed, his legs around the young prince's waist and their faces close together, air mingling, making both boys breath catch.

"Do you yield?" Draco lent closer so his breath tickled Rin's ear as he said it, causing the Prince to shiver.

"Y…yes…y...you win."

Draco looked down into the bright green eyes of his prince and lent slightly closer, but a loud bang outside the room made Draco quickly move off the other boy, only just before a laughing Blaise and Theo ran in.

"Oh dear, what have you done now?" Rin stood up and straightened his uniform and hiding his blush, before looking up for an answer. Before the boys could open their mouths, the result of their mischief was obvious as Pansy and Millicent stormed in, their make up looking very much what you would expect to see on a clown. Of course, this cracked Draco up and even Rin couldn't hide a smile.

"Pans, darling what did you do?"

"WE didn't do anything! THEY DID! Now hand them over!"

Rin smirked at the begging boys then stepped out of the way.

"Sorry boys, you should know better then to mess with the girls make up. Don't you remember last time? Vin and Greg had to wear skirts for a week!"

Both of the miscreants gulped, having obviously forgotten this fact, then they quickly bolted out the door, followed immediately by the girls.

Rin laughed and grabbed his bag "Come on, Dray, or we'll be late and even I'm scared of Lucius when I'm late!"

* * *

"Ahhh, James, Lily come in, come in … take a seat. Lemon Drop?"

"No, thank you. Albus, you wanted to speak with us?"

The old wizard nodded, his eyes no longer sparkling.

"Yes, yes….I am concerned about your children. Both Christopher and Amelia are becoming increasingly secretive and deceptive, they used to be so open and easy to read and now there is something I can't understand going on with them."

Lily bit her lip at the man's words. "But don't you think that's normal for 11 year olds when they first go to school?"

"My dear girl, normally this may be the case …BUT there is something in their young minds which is hidden, and it is the same with their young friends, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger. Of course, what makes this more sinister to me is that they have all been seen entering Slytherin territory willingly, which you have to admit is totally out of character for them, especially for the boys."

James's face slowly went scarlet

"IT'S THOSE MALFOY BOYS, ISN'T IT?"

"I do have a feeling they may be involved somehow, as their minds have always been hidden from me."

"So what do you suggest, Albus."

"Why, a constant watch, of course! James, my boy, do you still have that fascinating map and cloak?"

"Yes?"

"Good, good…. I believe I have a new mission for the Mauranderers."

* * *

"SERIOUSLY!!!...You're really going to take us to Cassiciacum?"

Rin smiled at Chris' enthusiasm and his godfather's pained look.

"Mr Potter, there is no need to shout. Some of us do have rather sensitive hearing. We do plan to take you and Amelia …and of course Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger, to our land. But first we have to devise a plan to deceive your parents into allowing this…. trip . . . Now, I have discussed this with the King and we think it would be best if you tell your parents you have all been invited to Miss Granger's home for the weekend. As muggles, they won't be checked up on…. Well, at least until you have already left."

"What will I tell my parents, sir?"

"Miss Granger, you can tell them you have gone to the Potter home, though of course you could not tell them anything, and hopefully they won't even know you have left school."

Draco smirked, slightly evilly, as he stepped around Severus, the teacher having to fight to keep a smirk off his own.

"There is just one more thing." He paused for dramatic effect, " We believe your disappearances have been noted and our inside source has informed us that James and Mr Black intend to follow you tomorrow under an invisibility cloak." Draco couldn't help the grin that now spread across his face. "To totally put them off, we think you should …er …pretend to hook up…. I mean, like Amelia and Ron and Hermione and Chris kinda meeting up and acting like couples…. a kiss would totally throw them off the scent!" He burst into laughter at the horrified looks on their faces. This was so much fun.

Rin shook his head at Draco, smiling slightly.

"It would only be for one day and a kiss is not necessary." Rin glared at Draco, who was still laughing at the predicament. "You first have to be seen sneaking into a classroom in Slytherin Territory, that should put off the suspicions …at least for now."

Chris and Ron were grumbling, Hermione was turning from red to white then to green but Amelia was looking thoughtful.

"Who is your source, Rin?"

Rin smiled and touched something on his right wrist.

"Someone with a fantastic sense of smell and an even better memory."

* * *

"I should so have refused to do this like, Remy! Spying on the kids is so gunna knock me out of the favourite uncle spot!" Sirius whined under his breath, but it still made people look strangely at the area the two men were in. After all, even in Hogwarts thin air did not normally speak.

"Will you shut up!"

Sirius fell silent but he still dragged his feet as they moved towards where Chris and Ron were standing on the map.

Alizarin, who was in a room just up the hall, smiled and wrote; 'Go, they're almost there.' on an enchanted piece of parchment.

"Come on, Ron! Time to go! The girls are already there." The two boys set off, followed by the invisible men. Chris was kind of mad that his father was actually doing this, so he made sure to find ways that would be difficult for the invisible duo to navigate. In the mean time, Draco and Rin raced to the dungeons so they could watch what happened through a special skrying dish that Lucius had provided and Blaise was guarding.

The boys eventually headed down the steps to the dungeons, the men only a few feet behind them, and then they entered an abandoned classroom. Chris winked at the girls when he entered and closed the door behind him, but he did it slowly so that the men would be in the room. He then turned his face splitting into a grin.

"Hey, Milly." He nodded to his sister then walked forward to Hermione. "Hullo, Mione." He leant down and pressed his lips against hers for a second, then pulled back but kept hold of her hand. This had several effects that all happened simultaneously. Ron turned slightly green but took Milly's hand, in their room Draco burst into laughter and Rin had to hold back a fuming Blaise from going to murder Chris and finally, James dropped the cloak in shock leaving himself and Sirius visible for all the kids to see.

**Dun dun dun ...what is going to happen next :P any ideas for what happens welcome....REVIEW!!!**

**love XXHevenXX**


	19. Chapter 19

Hi sorry i've been away for so long but i'm in the last year of my degree so been VERY busy. this chapter has not been beta read, and i am looking for a new beta if anyone is interested. remember i don't own anything :) enjoy!

**Chapter 19**

"DAD!" Chris's face was red with fury that was only half put on.

"What the hell! Are you following us!?!"

"N…no, Chris , Milly, its not what it looks like! We thought you were in danger!"

"NO WAY! What bloody danger could we get into in Hogwarts?"

"Well you are in Slytherin territory Chris " Sirius was looking extremely sheepish.

"So fucking what! I have friends in Slytherin!"

"Watch you language young man and friends don't come from Slytherin!"

* * *

Rin turned the skrying dish off much to Draco's and Baize's disappointment

"Aww Rin!"

"I…I don't want to see it Dray" the young prince was looking exceptionally pale making the other two elves alert at once.

"Alizarin? Whets wrong?"

"They at least have a feeling that I am their son and still he thinks that I am a danger… you know part of me would have forgiven them if they had asked…not any more…they never loved me and they never will."

"Rin…my prince… you have a family who loves you…who worship you.." Draco pulled Alizarin into a hug "Your biological parents are assholes but you have your grandfather and aunt, as well as my mom and dad….hell you even have the annoying Gryffindor and Milly ….but most of all….you have me and I love you more then they ever could Rin….I'd give my life for you….not as my prince but as you, you mean everything to me. . .don't cry because of the two people who are too blind to see how good you are"

Blaize had slipped out of the room to give them some privacy as Draco comforted the young prince but it wasn't long before Severus came in.

"Alizarin, you have a visitor in my rooms"

"A…a visitor? ...who is it?" Severus raised a eyebrow but their was a smile in is eyes "if you want to know why don't you go and find out?"

"sometimes uncle you are very annoying"

* * *

"So … What did he tell you today? And are you sure you can trust him?"

"He was always kind to me Dray.. He remembered me when no one else did…apparently the Bumblebee is planning to force all first year students to use a heritage potion as a type of test just before Christmas break then of course when I am discovered to be a Potter they will wisk me off to Potter manor saving me from the evil force of the Malfoy's and using my power to make sure Chris defeats the dark lord"

Draco spluttered into his drink "HE WHAT!"

"Not so loud Draco I'm right next to you not the other side of the castle and you heard me… Grandfather will think of a plan this weekend when we visit" Rin smiled and hit Draco's back to stop him choking "you ok? Everything will be fine honest Dray"

"How Rin? ever since we came here they have tried to hurt you or take you away from me…I really can't loose you …as Rin you're my brother and as Harry you're my prince …but none of that makes any difference because you are my life!"

Rin was shocked by the sudden sincerity in the other boys eyes.

"Dray…I…for as long as I live I swear to be yours , I value you over anyone even my grandfather, I'm going no where unless your by my side!"

Rin hugged him tight a soft glow passing over their skin as ancient magic recognized the two boys claims to each other and far away in Cassiciacum the old king smiled as the red light on his watch which indicated his grandson turned blue indicating the change.

* * *

A few days later seven young people waited for their potions professor who had been chosen to escort them to their destinations (no one realizing they were all going to the same place).

"I think our plan worked quite well, very helpful that James was trying to get back in the good books with Mill and Chris. He's not even looked into where everyone is going"

Rin smiled at Baize, who he was playing at chess, while trying not to move to much unless he disturbed Draco who was dozing with his head on his lap.

"your right … Milly did he even write to Miones parents?"

"nope ….just said we could go… Rin you have missed two chances to win that game"

Rin grinned "I know but I didn't want Blaize to sulk"

"HEY!" Hermione giggled making Blaize blush and the others burst into laughter during which Severus stole into the room

"enough…are you all ready?"

They nodded but Milly looked apprehensive

"Sir?…isn't Cassiciacum barred from all human travel? How are we going to get there?"

Sev gave her one of his rare stunning smiles

"well you have researched well…it is of course but elves have their own form of apperation which is learnt very young thus each elf here will take one of you 'humans' along side"

She smiled and with a little bit of arguing it was decided that Hermione would go with Blaize (he wouldn't let anyone else take her) Chris with Sev (Draco wouldn't let Rin take him and Sev didn't trust Draco) Milly with Rin and Ron with Draco.

They finally arrived on the outskirts of the elven city a hour later. The land looked as though it was a forest however each golden glowing tree was a home and the branches moved working as lifts for the populace. In the centre of the city the biggest tree stood proclaiming itself as the palace. Rin turned to the four newcomers "welcome to my home".

* * *

At the palace gates the king stood at the top of a walkway lined with solders, on his left his daughter the Princess Anya stood holding her small daughter the lady Susan and on his right stood Lucius in full guard regalia. Rin and Draco flew into the arms of their Grandfather and father respectively taking away all the feelings of formality the meeting had.

"My boys!…My how you have grow these last few months …come on Blaize, come and give me a hug then you can introduce your pretty friend in a minute" hugged the last of his three protégés before his gaze turned to the other new arrivals "welcome children my name is Lukeel" gave them a friendly smile.

Chris stepped forward his Gryffindor bravery showing true "Hello sir…I am Christopher Potter and this is my sister Amelia, and our friends Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger."

The king smiled and went forward and hugged his two prodigal grandchildren " Christopher, Amelia I am very, very proud to welcome you into my family, this is your Aunt Anya and her darling daughter Susie." the two children moved to great their aunt and cousin as the kings attention went to Ron.

"Now Mr Wesley you bear a very striking remembrance to Fabien and Gideon Prewett, your not a relative at all are you?"

"T…they were my uncles sir …killed in the war, my mom Molly was their older sister."

"young man…they were not killed they just retreated here to live near their parents when there respective mates were killed"

"mates?"

"all powerful elves have a destined partner" sent a glance towards Rin and Draco "they just have to find them"

"oh …why did my mother never tell me any of this"

"your mother was very like my son young man she resented that all her family were elves yet she was human I suspect it was easier to pretend her brothers were dead then to admit the truth"

"their all elves?"

"of the most regal kind , I will send for them and your grandparents if you wish"

"oh…y…yes please" he ran to Chris to discuss his family leaving Hermione to the king

"now miss Granger.. I have no lost family for you I'm afraid, however, I can tell you that my seers have seen that one day you will live in this land and be very, very happy with your mate"

* * *

"come in Alizarin we have much to discuss." Rin stepped into his Grandfathers office and sat in the chair offered to him.

"I wish to formally announce you as my heir and your heritage to our land Rin along with formally announcing your brother and sister, this will make it easier for your parents to discover you but harder for them to take you from us….however I will not do this with out your approval"

Rin looked thoughtful "Will I still be Alizarin Malfoy at Hogwarts?"

"yes… the longer we can keep your secret the better my boy"

"then I except"

REVIEW!!!


End file.
